


What Beast Lurks

by TazzyJan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, the team accidentally breaks an ancient law.  Jack and Daniel are chosen to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Beast Lurks

"Well, campers, let's go," Col. Jack O'Neill announced as he stepped through the Stargate to P3x543. 

As soon as they were on the other side, they knew they were in trouble. A rather hostile looking welcoming committee was waiting for them. They were quickly surrounded by a dozen men, each armed with what looked like a weapon of some sort. 

"We come in peace," Daniel Jackson began, only to be silenced by an energy beam fired from one of the strange weapons. Crying out in pain, he crumpled to the ground, unmoving. 

"Daniel!" Jack yelled. The Colonel started to move, but before he could draw a weapon, the remaining three members of SG-1 were fired upon. They, too, fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Quickly the men gathered up the four strangers and carried them back to their village. They were bound and placed inside a hut. The chieftain of the village placed guards at each of the four walls. He was taking no chances with these strange newcomers. 

Three hours passed as the chieftain conferred with the village elders. It was an act of sacrilege to pass through the Holy Ring. These strangers had committed a crime against the gods. That they had to be punished, the elders agreed upon. It was the act itself that they were having difficulty with. It had been a very long time since anyone had thought to trespass through the Holy Ring and the elders were apprehensive about exacting retribution. In the end, they consulted the ancient text, and let it decide the fate of the strangers. 

The chieftain was glad to see the strangers were awake as he walked inside the hut. He was followed closely by the village elders and several armed guards. "You are awake," he said. "This is good. I am Jo-Han, Chieftain of the Ek-kadu." 

"We come in peace," Daniel repeated calmly. "We are explorers. We mean you no harm." 

"You have broken our Laws," Jo-Han said. 

"What law?" Jack asked, growing rather impatient. He was not at all happy with how things were going. 

"It is against the Laws to pass through the Holy Ring," Jo-Han explained. "You have defiled my people by your actions. For that, you must be punished." 

"Look," Jack offered, "we're sorry about the Holy Ring thing. We didn't know. If you'll just release us, we'll be on our way." 

"I'm sorry. I realize you are strangers here and therefore ignorant of our ways. But the fact remains that you have defiled our most sacred Laws. Now, who is the leader of this group?" Jo-Han looked intently at Jack, surmising that it was him. He wanted confirmation from the others, though, before he continued. 

"I am," Jack declared resolutely. 

"Very well," Jo-Han replied. He signaled with his hand and two of the guards came forward and grabbed O'Neill underneath the arms, lifting him to his feet. He was quickly carried out of the hut amidst the protests of the rest of SG-1. "Your friend will not be harmed!" 

"Then why did you take him away?" Teal'c asked, his eyes narrowing. 

"We understand that you did not know what you did was wrong. For that reason, only two of you will be punished," Jo-Han answered, then looked to Jackson. "You are the speaker for the group?" 

"You could say that," Daniel replied, getting a sick feeling in his stomach. "What are you going to do to Jack?" 

"He is to become the Beast." 

"The beast?" 

"Yes. The Beast which lurks within the heart of all men. But do not fear, the change will not be a permanent one." 

"And me?" Daniel asked. 

"You will become the Prey." The chieftain turned and walked out of the hut leaving Daniel staring wide-eyed after him. He had a very bad feeling about what was to come. The thought of being Jack's prey filled the archeologist with fear. 

Jack watched as Jo-Han and the others entered the hut. He had been brought here and tied, standing, to a large pole in the center of the room. So far, he had not been harmed. He had a feeling that was about to change. 

Jo-Han walked up to Col. O'Neill and looked deeply in his eyes. "Do not fear, Leader of the Strange Ones," Jo-Han said. "You will not be harmed." 

"So now what?" Jack asked. He wondered exactly what these people had in mind for him and his team. 

"We realize that you are ignorant of our Laws. Because of this only the Leader and the Speaker of the group shall be punished," Jo-Han explained. 

"Punished how...exactly?" Jack questioned, his mind reeling. The speaker of the group? 

"You will become the Beast and the Speaker will become the Prey of the Beast," Jo-Han told him. 

"Ah, well, that clears that up!" Even as the words left Jack's mouth, Jo-Han signaled with his hand and two guards came forward. One moved behind O'Neill and grasped his hair firmly. The other retrieved what looked like a carved goblet and handed it reverently to Jo-Han. Jo-Han walked forward until he stood directly in front of the bound man and nodded his head to the man holding Jack by the hair. The guard yanked back hard. Jack opened his mouth to cry out and found it suddenly filled with a thick liquid from inside the goblet. Instinctively he spit the foul tasting substance out, trying desperately not to swallow any. 

"Do not make this harder on yourself, and your friends, than is necessary," Jo-Han admonished as he wiped Jack's face clean of the liquid he had spit out. 

"As I told your friends, the change will not be permanent." 

"Yeah, well, I never did like change," Jack quipped. 

Shaking his head sadly, Jo-Han signaled the man behind Jack again. Once more, Jack's head was jerked back painfully. This time, however, he kept his mouth stubbornly closed. Seeing this, Jo-Han signaled and another guard approached. He reached up and grasped Jack's nose and clamped it tightly shut forcing him to open his mouth in order to breath. Quickly, Jo-Han poured the liquid into the opening. The guard immediately released Jack's nose and forced his mouth shut while the guard behind him continued to hold O'Neill's head back, leaving him no choice but to swallow. 

Jo-Han signaled the two guards to release the prisoner. Jack sagged back against the post, the ropes holding him captive the only thing keeping him on his feet. He felt the liquid burning its way down his throat. He considered trying to throw it up, but Jo-Han's voice stopped him. 

"If you refuse to accept your punishment I will have no choice but to punish one of the others instead. The woman, perhaps," Jo-Han suggested, hating the thought of harming a female but trusting that the threat would get the cooperation he needed from the man before him. Jack raised his head and stared grimly at the chieftain. There was no way in hell he was going to let them dump that...whatever it was...down Carter's throat. 

"No," he replied through clenched teeth. 

"We have come to an agreement, then, you and I?" Jo-Han queried. 

"Yes," Jack practically hissed out. 

"Good." The chieftain of the Ek-kadu turned and walked out of the hut, followed closely by the others. He placed two guards outside the entrance as a precaution. There was little chance of the stranger escaping. The liquid from the Sacred Chalice would render him helpless for the time being. 

As night descended on the village, Jo-Han once again entered the hut where the remaining strangers were being held. Two guards hauled Daniel to his feet upon the chieftain's entrance. The three team members cast anxious glances at one another. 

"Where are you taking him?" Teal'c questioned. 

"It is time," Jo-Han explained. "The time of the Beast is upon us." 

"Daniel Jackson is not prey," Teal'c protested. It was bad enough that O'Neill had been taken away. He did not want the team split up any further. 

"If you wish," Jo-Han began, addressing Daniel, "I will take the woman in your place." 

"What?" Daniel exclaimed, taken aback. "No!" 

"Good. Then it is settled. The Beast is ready and the Prey must be offered as sacrifice." With a nod, Jo-Han turned and left. The two guards followed closely behind dragging a very fearful Daniel with them. 

They quickly reached the hut where Jack was being held. Daniel's breath caught when he saw his friend, who was bound to a pole in the center of the room. Jack's head came up when the men entered the hut. He saw Daniel being held between the two guards and felt desire shoot through him. 

Jo-Han stepped up to the bound man and looked him in the eyes. He saw that the Colonel's eyes had darkened considerably until they were almost black. The chieftain knew the Beast was in control now. Withdrawing a long dagger from within his robes, he cut the ropes holding the man to the pole. Jack took a step toward him, but the chieftain merely turned to the side and pointed to Daniel. 

"Daniel," O'Neill growled softly, lust burning in his eyes. 

"Your Prey awaits you." Jo-Han turned and walked to Daniel then. He took the man's wrists, intending to cut the ropes which bound him, but the voice of the Beast stopped him. 

"Leave him tied." Jack's request was husky with desire. The chieftain nodded and signaled his men to leave the hut. 

"We shall return at sunrise. Make no attempt to leave this hut," Jo-Han warned. 

"We're not going anywhere. Are we, Danny?" Jack almost purred. Daniel felt the blood drain from his face. The look in Jack's eyes was one he had never seen before. It terrified him. 

Licking his lips in anticipation, Col. O'Neill advanced on his best friend with the supple movements of a jungle cat stalking its kill. The younger man took a step back but it was too little too late. All at once, O'Neill was on him. The Colonel grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and spun him around. He slammed the young scientist painfully against the center post. 

Daniel felt the air rush out of his lungs as he impacted with the post. His apprehension grew as Jack leaned against him, pinning him to the post with his body. Daniel looked into his friend's eyes and was startled to see the almost animal lust radiating from them. 

"What you do to me, Dr. Jackson," Jack whispered as he ran his hands up Daniel's arms. Slowly, he traced the lines of muscle through the younger man's shirt until he reached the shoulders. Leaning back slightly, he allowed himself access to Daniel's chest. He made sure to keep his legs, and groin, tight against the other man. Gently, the Colonel ran his hands down the chest in front of him. He paid special attention to the man's nipples and was pleased when they hardened noticeably. 

Daniel could not help the small gasp of pleasure that escaped him. This was too much like the fantasies he had been having of the rather dour Colonel and his senses were running amok. He wished Jack would untie him so he could touch him back. Daniel had never been with a man before. Had never even wanted to, until Jack. Now, all he could think of was what it would be like to taste those lips. It looked like he might just get to find out. 

Lost in his fantasy, he was totally unprepared when Jack drew back his arm and backhanded him hard across the face. His glasses flew off and he would have gone sprawling if the Colonel had not held him up. Daniel stared in open-mouthed shock at his friend. The smile on the man's face made him recoil. 

Jack's hand shot out again and grabbed Daniel by the back of the neck. Quickly, he covered the stunned man's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue deep inside. His cock grew rock hard at the first taste of Daniel. O'Neill growled out his lust as he explored his friend's mouth. As his tongue encountered the satin smoothness of the younger man's lips and tongue he knew he had to have them wrapped around his cock. 

Daniel stood stock still, paralyzed by the sudden violence from the one man he trusted above all others. It was not until he felt Jack's hand reaching into his pants to grasp his softening member did he react. He began to struggle, but it was in vain. Jack was clearly the stronger of the two men and he had Daniel effectively pinned against the post with his arms still bound behind him. 

Jack continued to kiss and fondle the struggling man. He laughed into the other man's mouth as he felt the cock in his hand harden. Daniel felt himself flush with shame as his body betrayed him and responded to the rough touches of the Colonel. 

"I guess you like that, huh?" Jack said as he pulled back from Daniel's mouth. He continued to press himself against the bound man. Daniel could feel Jack's hard cock pressing into his thigh. He looked into the eyes of the other man and felt the stirrings of real fear lance through him again. 

"Oh, Daniel," Jack began, his voice taking on a sultry quality Daniel had never heard before. "I can't wait to feel that hot mouth of yours sliding on my cock. I'm gonna shove it all the way down that pretty little throat of yours. Even after all the years we were married my wife never did manage to take me all the way down her throat. But you will." 

"Jack...jack...you don't..." Daniel stammered. Jack quickly laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. 

"You ever taste a man's cum before, Dr. Jackson?" Mutely Daniel shook his head no. "Well, don't you worry. You'll get a chance to taste it plenty. And Daniel, before I'm through fucking your ass, you'll beg me to kill you." 

Daniel stared at the man in front of him. His mind was reeling with the images of Jack's words. Removing his hand from Daniel's cock, Jack drew back his arm and backhanded Daniel again. The Colonel did not hold him up this time and the archeologist went down hard, his bound arms preventing him from catching himself. Blood ran from his mouth where his lip split open. 

Jack wasted no time. He immediately reached down and wound his fist in Danny's hair, pulling him to his knees. O'Neill stared down at his friend. He saw the fear in the other man's eyes and it shot a wave of pure lust straight to his groin. Still holding Daniel by the hair, Jack pulled the man's face into his overheated crotch. 

Daniel whimpered despite his best efforts not to. He could feel Jack's erection through his pants as the Colonel rubbed the younger man's face against himself. After indulging himself for almost a minute, Jack let go of Daniel's hair, allowing him to pull away. 

"Please, Jack," Daniel beseeched as O'Neill reached up and unzipped his own pants. "Don't do this. Please!" 

Col. O'Neill ignored the pleading coming from the other man. Slowly, savoring the look of fear in the eyes of his prey, he pulled his fully erect penis from his pants. 

"Suck it, Danny," he commanded softly. 

"No," Daniel refused, shaking his head as he tried to tear his eyes from the sight of Jack's erection straining in front of him. Daniel could understand why his wife had never been able to take him all the way in. The man was HUGE. 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, a strange look coming into his eyes. Daniel nodded his head in reply, not trusting his voice. "Alright, then. Have it your way." 

With that the Colonel spun the other man around. All at once, Daniel found himself untied. Before he could react, however, Jack spun the kneeling man back around. 

"One last chance, Danny," O'Neill prompted. Again, Daniel shook his head no. Without warning, Jack slammed the heel of his boot down into Dr. Jackson's left hand, which lay resting on the ground. Daniel screamed as he felt two of his fingers break. Satisfied, Jack removed his foot and watched as the other man clutched his injured hand. 

"Now, SUCK...IT...DANIEL!" Jack growled out, enunciating each word carefully. "Or would you rather see what else I can do to make you scream?" 

Daniel looked up at his best friend with tears in his eyes. Gone was the man he knew and respected. The Beast had replaced him. Daniel felt like his heart had been ripped out as he inched forward to take Jack's engorged member into his mouth. His beautiful fantasy had suddenly turned into a horrible nightmare. 

Closing his eyes, Daniel wrapped his mouth around Jack. He heard O'Neill's groan of satisfaction as he moved his lips up and down the hard shaft. The young archeologist tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but the pain in his broken fingers and the pain in his heart made it difficult. Jack, however, did not seem to notice. 

With a growl of pure animal lust, the Colonel reached down and wrapped his fist in the other man's hair again. Holding Daniel's head in place, Jack began to ram his cock in and out of his friend's mouth with deep rapid strokes. The young man gagged several times as his friend's huge cock tried to enter his throat. Giving into a primal scream, Jack rammed his cock all the way in Daniel's mouth and came. 

The burning sensation in his throat as his friend's cock and semen filled the inside of his mouth blocked out all others. He struggled feebly in the Colonel's strong grasp as he fought both the pain and the sudden lack of oxygen. With a satisfied grunt, Jack pulled his cock from the kneeling man's mouth and shoved him onto his back callously. 

Daniel did not try to get up as he pulled great gulps of air into his starved lungs. He knew he was crying but was powerless to stop the tears that ran down his face. His throat felt like it was on fire and his hand was throbbing steadily, but the worst pain of all seemed to come from his soul. 

Jack just stood and looked down at the man lying on the ground cradling his hand. The Colonel felt his groin stir again. O'Neill's eyes narrowed; before he was finished, he would make sure Daniel knew exactly who owned his ass. 

"You have too many clothes on, Dr. Jackson," Jack sneered. "Strip for me." 

Daniel lay where he was and stared at his friend. He had thought the ordeal was over. Upon noticing Jack's rapidly swelling cock, he realized it had just begun. Daniel tried to scoot away from his friend, even though he knew there was nowhere to go. 

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," Jack said as he walked over to him. "Where ya goin', huh?" 

"J...jack..." Daniel stammered. Lightning quick, Jack reached down and grabbed Daniel's left wrist. O'Neill pulled hard and the younger man found himself once again on his knees. 

"That looks painful," Jack said absently as he inspected the two broken fingers. Without warning, Col. O'Neill wrapped them in his free hand and squeezed. Daniel screamed as the broken bones were rubbed painfully together. 

"Now," Jack continued after releasing Daniel's hand. "Strip!" 

With trembling hands Daniel began to undress. Jack moved back and watched as inch after inch was uncovered. By the time the injured man had struggled out of his boots, the Colonel was fully erect. Daniel hesitated for a moment then stood up and removed his pants and boxers. He could not help the blush that crept up his face as he stood before Jack completely naked. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life as he did under the Colonel's intense scrutiny. 

"Beautiful," Jack murmured as he moved forward. Daniel took a step back, but Jack grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward. O'Neill wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tightly. Daniel moaned as his injured hand was pressed between them, but Jack took no notice. He was too busy reveling in the feel of Daniel's naked body against his fully clothed one. 

"J...jack..." Daniel began as he felt his friend's hands roaming over his body. "Please, Jack. I've...I've never been with a...a man...before. Please, don't rape me." 

"Sshhh. Hush now," Jack said soothingly. He leaned back then, wanting to look the other man in the eyes. "You have two choices here, Danny-boy. You can either do as I tell you and live through this, or I can kill you and fuck your dead body. Now, which is it going to be?" 

Daniel could tell from the look in Jack's dark eyes that he would have no problem carrying out that threat. "What do you want me to do?" Daniel whispered as he closed his eyes. 

"Strip me. Slowly." Daniel nodded and began to undress the man before him. His hands were trembling and his broken fingers were making it even more difficult. Slowly, Daniel worked his way down Jack's body until at last he knelt to remove the man's pants. The younger man pulled them carefully down and waited for the Colonel to step out of them. Jack obliged, but when Daniel started to rise, he held him in place. Keeping one hand on the man's shoulder, O'Neill gripped his penis with the other and brought it to Daniel's lips. 

"Suck it, Danny," he commanded softly. Daniel did not hesitate and took O'Neill's cock deeply in his mouth. He had never done this before today, but from the sounds coming from the team leader, he judged he was not doing too badly. 

Daniel put his heart and soul into sucking Jack's cock. He fervently hoped he could make Jack cum in his mouth again and save himself the violation he knew was awaiting him. The Colonel, however, had other plans. As wonderful as this man's mouth felt on his cock, he wanted to be inside him. He wanted to feel the younger man bucking beneath him when he entered him. With a groan, he pulled Daniel from his cock. 

"Please, Jack," Daniel begged, panicking. "Let me suck you." 

"Maybe later," Jack said as he dropped to his knees beside his friend. "Right now I want to fuck you. Get on your hands and knees and turn around." 

"Jack...please...please," Daniel pleaded, but Jack cut him off as his hand shot out to grip the other man's throat. 

"Do you want to live, Daniel?" Jack asked as he squeezed tightly. 

"Yes," Daniel croaked out, clawing frantically at the vice-like grip on his throat. 

"Good," Jack said as he eased his grip on Daniel's throat but did not release it. "I own you, boy. And I'm going to take you, whether you want me to or not. Now get your ass over here." 

Jack let go of the other man then and sat back some. He could see the fear in his friend's eyes was even greater than before. Absently, he reached down and began to stroke himself. Daniel looked at Jack for a long moment. He had two choices, submit or die. He did not want to die. Trembling, he did as Jack bid him. 

"Nice," Jack whispered as he watched Daniel comply. As soon as the other man was in position, Jack moved in behind him. Daniel's trembling increased when he felt his friend's presence. He could not hold back a sob when he felt Jack place his cock at the entrance to his body. Daniel thought he was beyond physical pain as the pain in his heart threatened to overwhelm him. He was wrong. 

Tensing his body, Jack lunged forward ripping a scream from the other man. He had buried himself almost half way in Daniel's body on the first thrust. Col. O'Neill pulled back slightly and thrust again. Another scream ripped through the night as he found himself buried completely inside Daniel. 

White hot pain shot through Daniel's body as Jack rammed into his unprepared body. He had expected pain but this was pure agony. He felt himself tear as Jack thrust into him a second time, causing him to scream once again. Daniel's mind was reeling. He had fantasized about Jack inside him, but not like this. The Colonel was being as brutal as he could, trying to cause Daniel as much pain as possible. Little did he know he was doing even more damage to Daniel's soul than he was to his body. 

Blood began to flow down Daniel's thigh. He tried to move away from the source of the pain, but the Colonel held him in place. Jack held himself like that for a moment, savoring Daniel's tightness. Slowly, he pulled back until only the head remained inside and lunged forward again. The scream that rang out was weaker than the ones before. 

Over and over Jack rammed himself into the body of his friend. Daniel's screams became less and less until they were no more than grunts. Please God, let it end....Please, God, let it end....Daniel prayed again and again as Jack's cock raped into him. He began to fear that it would go on forever when Jack suddenly slammed brutally into him and came. Finished, Jack pulled out and pushed the other man over onto his side. Daniel lay there, unmoving, except for the violent tremors which racked his body. 

Jack stood up then and looked for his clothes. He gathered them up and began to dress. The Colonel grimaced when he saw the blood covering his penis and stomach. Reaching down, he picked up Daniel's shirt and wiped himself clean. Dressed, he wandered around the small hut until his eyes fell upon a thin metal rod lying discarded in a corner. 

With a smile, Jack picked up the piece of metal and began to work the end of it. Grinning triumphantly, he walked quickly to the door of the hut and opened it. After having given one of the guards the piece of metal and instructing him, he went back inside to wait. 

A short while later, the guard returned. He handed Jack the metal, the tip of which glowed cherry-red. Slowly, Colonel O'Neill walked over to Daniel. The other man had not moved from where Jack had shoved him. He looked down at the body of his friend for a moment, then shoved the red hot metal against Daniel's right hip. Daniel screamed shrilly as a crude "J" was branded into his flesh. 

"Tell, Jo-Han, he can take it out of here whenever he wants," Jack said to the two guards who stood in the hut, watching. "I'm done with it." The guards nodded and turned to go, leaving Jack waiting inside the hut for the village chieftain to remove the man who now lay almost catatonic on the floor. 

Sam and Teal'c came awake with a start as the door to their hut was opened. Jo-Han entered followed by two guards carrying Daniel. As gently as possible, the two guards laid their burden down and quickly left. 

Sam gasped when she saw Daniel's battered face and blood stained clothes. Teal'c noticed that Jackson was cradling his left hand, as if the fingers were badly injured. He also picked up the unmistakable scent of semen mixed in with the blood on the man's clothing. 

"His physical injuries are not as severe as they seem," Jo-Han assured them as he saw the concern in the strangers' eyes. 

"What of O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned. 

"He is unharmed and will rejoin you in the morning." With that, Jo-Han departed, leaving Sam and Teal'c alone to worry about their teammates. 

The two remaining members of SG-1 got little rest as they watched Daniel toss and turn in obvious pain. His moans were almost constant, broken only by occasional outbursts that made his friends' blood run cold. 

Shortly after dawn, Daniel awoke and glanced around fearfully as if expecting another assault. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was back with Sam and Teal'c. A moment later, Jo-Han entered the hut once again. On his heels was a rather haggard looking Col. O'Neill. Jack took one horrified look at Daniel and rushed to his friend's side. Jackson tried to pull back as O'Neill knelt beside him, but the other man was too stunned to notice. 

"My God, Daniel! What happened? Who did this?" Jack's rapid-fire questions showed his concern. Col. O'Neill could see that Daniel's face was badly bruised, there were marks on his throat where it looked like someone had tried to strangle him, and at least two of his fingers were probably broken. 

"J...jack..." 

"Yeah, Danny, I'm here. Now, let me take a look at that hand," Jack coaxed gently as he reached out. 

"No, please," Daniel whimpered as he tried to pull away. 

"I won't hurt you, Daniel," Jack stated firmly as he looked deeply into the other man's frightened eyes, searching. "Who did this to you?" 

"It...it was the Beast." Daniel began to tremble under the weight of the Colonel's stare. He wanted desperately to pull away, but his overwhelming fear held him in place. Some small part of his mind that was still rational noted that Jack's eyes no longer had the feral look they did before. As Daniel continued to tremble in front of O'Neill he looked closely at the man he once called friend. He felt his panic ease a bit as he saw no trace of the beast that had hurt him so badly the night before. 

"It's alright, Daniel. I'm here. I won't let that son-of-a-bitch hurt you again." Jack tried to take Daniel in his arms and comfort him. Daniel felt panic well up within him again as Jack's arms came around him. 

"Please...please...don't hurt me, Jack," Daniel whispered into the Colonel's ear. He began to shake again, more violently than before. Jack pulled back from his friend, shocked at the words he had spoken. The deep fear he saw in Daniel's eyes made him release the other man altogether. Confused by his friend's sudden lack of trust, the Colonel stood up and moved away. After a few minutes, the young scientist began to calm down. 

Sam and Teal'c stared in shocked silence as the realization that Jack may well be the cause of Daniel's injuries sank in. Sam shuddered as she remembered Daniel's whimpered pleas during the night and now wondered if he had been dreaming or if he really had begged the Colonel not to hurt him. She tried not to think about what all the Colonel might have done to the young scientist. 

Teal'c, too, was surprised to find that O'Neill might be the cause of Daniel Jackson's injuries. The business of Beast and Prey confused him slightly and Daniel's reply that the Beast was his attacker and not O'Neill did little to ease the Jaffa's mind. 

"Teal'c," Jack called as he stood beside Jo-Han. "Look after Daniel for a few minutes. I want to have a word with our host." 

"I can not," Teal'c replied. 

"What! Why not?" Jack asked suddenly concerned. 

"Because we're still tied up, sir," Captain Carter answered quickly. 

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! Is there a reason my people are being held prisoner?" Jack asked incredulously. 

"It was for their own safety," the chieftain declared. 

"Well, they look pretty safe to me. Do you think somebody could untie them?" Jack asked in his best 'I'm-trying-to-be-diplomatic-here' voice. 

"Of course." Jo-Han motioned and one of the guards came forward to release the two bound team members. 

"Thank you," Jack said before turning his attention to his newly freed team mates. 

"Teal'c?" Daniel called softly. With a grace and speed belying his size, Teal'c moved to his friend's side. Carefully, he wrapped a large arm protectively around the injured man. Daniel said nothing as he laid his head against the Jaffa and waited for Jack to leave. 

"I'd like to have a word with you, Jo-Han," Jack stated firmly. "Outside." Jo-Han nodded his consent and led Jack out of the hut. 

Finally alone with his two friends, Daniel let out a long sigh. "He doesn't remember any of it, does he?" 

"I don't think so, Daniel," Sam said as she moved over to sit on the other side of him. She was saddened to find her suspicions confirmed by Daniel. 

"Then I guess I don't, either," Daniel whispered as he sank even further into Teal'c's embrace. 

"I do not believe you speak the truth, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied. He tightened his grip on his friend's shoulder as he spoke. He, too, was deeply unnerved by the revelation that O'Neill and the Beast were one. 

"Daniel, are you sure that's wise?" Sam questioned gently. "Denying it won't make it go away." 

"And talking about it will?" Daniel countered weakly. 

"Daniel..." 

"I know, Sam," Daniel interrupted. "I just need some time. It's all too fresh right now." 

"Alright, Daniel. Just remember, we're here for you. Teal'c and I, and Colonel O'Neill, too." 

"Thanks," he mumbled gratefully. 

"You are welcome," Teal'c said gravely. 

Jack followed Jo-Han until he was sure he was out of earshot of the others. Daniel was on the verge of shock from whatever this beast had done to him. Jack did not want to upset the man any more than he already was. 

"Alright, chief," Jack began. "So what's the deal with this beast Daniel keeps talking about?" 

"I am sorry," Jo-Han replied. "Only the Speaker can answer your questions." 

At Jo-Han's mention of the speaker, Jack stopped. "Speaker? What Speaker?" 

"The Speaker of the Group," Jo-Han said in answer. 

"Speaker of the Group? You mean Daniel?" Jack asked trying desperately to remain calm. Jo-Han merely nodded his head yes in reply. 

"Fine, then tell me who did...did...that...to...to the Speaker," Jack demanded, clearly upset by his friend's condition. 

"As I said, only the Speaker can answer your questions." 

"Great! Just great!" Jack threw up his hands in exasperation. "Then tell me this. Are my people and I free to go now?" 

"You are all free to go. The sacrilege had been atoned for," Jo-Han stated. Jack wanted to ask the man why he had such a look of regret on his face, but he did not. The Colonel thanked the chieftain as civilly as he could before he turned and headed back to where his friends were waiting. 

When he walked into the hut, Jack stopped and took in the scene before him. Sam was kneeling on one side of Daniel while Teal'c knelt on the other. The thing that took the Colonel by surprise was the fact that Teal'c had his arms around the other man, holding him. All three looked up when he walked in, and he suddenly felt like he was invading an intimate moment. 

"Colonel?" Sam questioned when Jack did not say anything. 

"Come on, we're getting out of here. Sam, gather up our gear. Teal'c you help her. I'll take Daniel." Jack stepped toward his friend and was surprised when the Jaffa pulled the younger man closer to him. 

"I will take Daniel Jackson, O'Neill," Teal'c stated quickly. It was definitely not a suggestion. 

"Fine," Jack acquiesced. He did not want to argue the point and take the chance on upsetting Daniel any further. "I'll help Sam, you take Daniel." 

Jack moved to help Sam gather up the gear. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Teal'c rose and gently lifted Daniel into his arms. He felt a stab of pain in the pit of his stomach as he watched the Jaffa holding the other man. 

Sam and Jack quickly ran through the gear, making sure they had everything. Satisfied, they grabbed the packs and headed back to the gate. The Ek-kaduans made no move to hinder them as the approached the Holy Ring. O'Neill and Teal'c kept an eye out while Sam dialed home. Not until they were all safely back at SGC did Colonel O'Neill let out the breath he had not realized he was holding. 

************************************

"We are in need of medical assistance," Teal'c announced sharply as he emerged from the Stargate carrying Dr. Jackson. The medical team standing by responded immediately and soon had the injured man on a stretcher headed for the infirmary. 

"What happened?" General Hammond asked as Daniel was wheeled away. 

"We do not know," Teal'c responded bluntly when Colonel O'Neill did not. 

"I want the three of you to report to the debriefing room immediately," the General said. 

"But, sir," Sam began. 

"The sooner we get this over with, Captain, the sooner you can go and check on Dr. Jackson," he interrupted before turning to one of the soldiers. "I want you to report to the infirmary. Tell Dr. Frasier that as soon as she has a handle on Dr. Jackson's condition to report to me in the debriefing room." 

"Yes, sir," the airman replied as he left to obey the order. The three remaining members of SG-1 silently followed General Hammond out of the embarkation room. They were hoping to get the debrief over as soon as possible so they could get back to Daniel. 

"Now," General Hammond began once they were all seated around the table. "What the hell happened out there, Colonel?" 

"I don't know, sir," Jack replied. "Daniel said something about a beast. That the beast did... that... to him." 

"You mean some creature?" the General asked, wanting to get a handle on the situation. 

"I don't know, sir," Colonel O'Neill responded. "I don't think so, though." 

Growing impatient, the General turned to Captain Carter and Teal'c. "Either of you care to shed some light on things?" 

"We can not," Teal'c said impassively. 

"General, I'm afraid only Daniel knows what really happened to him," Sam said, her eyes locking with those of the Jaffa warrior briefly. 

"Not good enough, people!" Hammond roared causing both Sam and Jack to flinch. "When you left here, Dr. Jackson was able to WALK through that Stargate. Now, less than 24 hours later, he's carried back through it and none of you seem to know how it happened!" 

"General," Teal'c began, then paused, waiting for the man's tirade to end. "If I may?" 

"By all means, Teal'c," he said as he sat back and gave the man his full attention. 

Slowly, Teal'c told the General of their encounter with the Ek-kaduans. He explained how they had broken the Law by trespassing through the Holy Ring and how O'Neill and Daniel Jackson had been singled out to be punished for it. He paused here, not wanting to betray his friend. 

"Punished how?" General Hammond asked. 

"We're not sure, sir," Sam said, intercepting the question so Teal'c would not have to answer it. "Colonel O'Neill was taken away first and a short while later, Daniel was, too. Some time in the night, Daniel was returned to the hut where Teal'c and I were held. He was in the same shape you saw him in. Just after sunrise, the Colonel was brought back as well." 

"Colonel O'Neill?" the General queried, growing uneasy. 

"I'm afraid I don't remember much of what happened, sir," Jack said guiltily. "Just bits and pieces, almost like flashes. I remember arriving and that Holy Ring stuff, but that's about it, until I woke up. Jo-Han came into the hut where I was sleeping and woke me. He said it was time to go back and then he took me back to where the rest of my team was. That's all I remember." 

The meeting was interrupted just then by a sharp knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Dr. Frasier walked in, shutting the door behind her. The look on her face made Jack's stomach knot. 

"You wanted to see me about Dr. Jackson's condition, General," she said as she took in the group before her. 

"Yes, Doctor," General Hammond replied. "How is he?" 

"Not good, sir. I had to sedate him. He's had quite a traumatic shock," Janet stated flatly. 

"Give me the specifics, Doctor," the General said, trying to keep the harshness out of his voice. He could tell the good doctor was effected, too. 

"I put two stitches in his lip. He has two broken fingers on his left hand. His throat, neck and face are bruised. He's had some blunt trauma to the back of the throat." Dr. Frasier paused then. Daniel had begged her not to tell anyone what had happened. He had broken down sobbing and she had not had the heart to refuse him. She had made him promise to talk with a colleague of hers, a psychologist. He had readily agreed. She also told him that if it began to affect his performance in any way, she would have no choice but to inform the General. 

"Is that all, Doctor?" General Hammond asked, sensing there was more. 

"Yes, sir," Dr. Frasier said reluctantly. "I have recommended to Dr. Jackson that he talk to a psychologist. He agreed. With your permission, General, I'd like to make the arrangements." 

"Is he that bad?" Jack asked, the worry clear in his voice. 

"He's had a very traumatic shock," she said, then looked straight at Jack. "Yes, he's that bad." 

"Sir," Sam interrupted. "Would it be alright if we went to see Daniel now?" 

"Yes, Captain," Hammond replied as he took in the three very worried faces. "Dismissed." 

"Thank you, sir," Colonel O'Neill said as they made their way to the infirmary. 

Outside the door, they paused for a moment, gathering their wits. It would not do for Daniel to see how worried they all were right now. Cautiously, Sam opened the door and stepped inside. Close behind her, Jack and Teal'c stepped in and the three team mates surrounded the bed of their friend. 

Daniel smiled weakly as his friends entered the room. He knew they would be here to see him just as soon as the General cut them loose. He was surprised that the debriefing had not lasted longer. It was clear from the look on everyone's face, though, that his friends had kept his secret. 

Daniel could tell that his friends were worried about him. Even though they tried to hide it, he could see it in their eyes. Even Teal'c, with his constant stoic expression, failed to hide it completely. Because of this, Daniel tried his best to smile, hoping to reassure them that he would be alright. As Jack grew closer, he felt his smile start to slip.   
Jack moved slowly up to the bed. He had not said anything, but he had been horrified at the extent of Daniel's injuries. He chastised himself mentally for letting his friend down. Again. As he drew closer, Jack noticed a change in Daniel. By the time that Jack stopped and placed his hand lightly on his friend's arm, Daniel was trembling. 

"Danny," Jack said tentatively. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Step away from him, O'Neill," Teal'c said his voice low and deadly. 

"Say what?" Jack exclaimed. He was confused by his friend's reaction to him and surprised by the menacing tone in the Jaffa's voice. 

"Perhaps it is your proximity," Teal'c offered in explanation. "As Dr. Frasier said, Daniel Jackson has had a shock. He may not be up to having another so close right now." 

"Please... please... Jack...," Daniel whispered as the tremors intensified. 

"It's alright, Danny," Jack crooned, trying to soothe the man. 

"Please... don't hurt me anymore..." Daniel did not try to stop the tears that ran down his face. In his mind, he was back in the hut at the mercy of the Beast. 

Daniel's words were like a knife slicing through Jack's heart. Mutely, he removed his hand from his friend and stepped back until he stood behind Sam and Teal'c. It took a few moments, but Daniel began to calm again. 

As the pain of his friend's words subsided, Jack's rage grew. He vowed to himself that if it was the last thing he did, he would find the son-of-a-bitch that did this to Danny and he would kill him, just as slowly and as painfully as he could. He was running various scenarios through his head when Dr. Frasier came in. 

"Well, I think visiting hours are over for today," she said, then quickly exited to give the team their privacy. 

Sam stepped forward then and grasped her friend's arm tenderly. "If you need us, Daniel..." 

"Thanks, Sam," he replied softly. 

"Yeah, Danny," Jack said. He did not approach the bed again, as he did not want to upset the man all over again. 

"Th...thanks, Jack." 

"I will stay and guard Daniel Jackson," Teal'c declared. 

"Good idea, Teal'c," Jack said. At least that way he would know if anything happened in the night. "Come on, Sam." He drew the Captain out of the room with him then leaving the two men alone. He would have given anything to be able to stay with Daniel, too, but he sensed that his presence would only serve to upset the man more. 

Once they were alone, Teal'c stepped up to the bed and solemnly knelt down on one knee. He grasped his friend's shoulder before continuing. "Know this, Daniel Jackson. You may rest easy this night. I will guard this room. No man shall enter it to do you harm without killing me first." 

"Teal'c, you don't have..." Daniel began but the a large finger laid gently across his lips silenced him. 

"I failed you once, my friend. I will not do so again." With that, Teal'c stood and walked over to the door. Without another word, he sat down on the floor to begin his vigil. 

"Thanks, Teal'c," Daniel said as he closed his eyes. Secure in the knowledge that his friend would guard him, he let sleep claim him. 

The night passed fitfully for Daniel, his sleep constantly interrupted by vivid nightmares. He would fall into an exhausted sleep only to be driven back to wakefulness. Each time he awoke, his eyes immediately sought out the silent man sitting beside his door. Daniel knew the presence of his friend was the only reason he was able to get to sleep at all. If not for the silent Jaffa watching over him, Daniel's fear of Colonel O'Neill would have overshadowed everything else. 

Daniel felt shame well up inside him as his fear of Jack intensified. After all, it was not Jack who had hurt him. It was the Ek-kaduans. THEY had hurt him, and they had hurt Jack, too. Daniel just prayed to whatever gods might be listening that the Colonel never found out what happened. Sam and Janet may not agree with his decision, but there was no way in hell that he was ever going to tell Jack what had been done to the two of them. It was bad enough that he had to live with the memories, he did not want his friend to have to live with them, too. And he was not sure if the other man could. 

"Teal'c," Daniel called softly from the bed. He was awake now and wanted to see if his friend was as well. 

"I am here, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa responded from the door, quite awake. In fact, Teal'c had not been to sleep yet. He was very worried for his friend and had not wanted the man to need him only to find that his guardian was asleep. And he was glad that he had remained awake, for several times Dr. Jackson had awoken in panic. The younger man's eyes would look about frantically until they rested on Teal'c. Only when he saw that he was still being guarded, did he relax and let sleep claim him once again. 

"There's a chair over here, if you'd like. You don't have to sit on the floor," Daniel continued, his voice uncertain. 

"I am content here. I do not wish to intrude upon you," Teal'c replied. He had seen how Daniel had reacted to O'Neill. He suspected that the same would not hold true for him, but he was not willing to take the chance on upsetting the other man. 

"You wouldn't be intruding, Teal'c. Besides, I'd...I'd like the company," Daniel stated, his voice fading to a whisper at the end. 

"As you wish." Teal'c stood up with ease, as if he had not just spent the last several hours sitting on a cold hard floor, and moved over to chair beside the bed. Daniel envied the man the fluid grace he always seemed to possess. He often wished he had just a fraction of the physical skills this man had. Maybe then he would not be such a liability to the team. 

"I...I need to talk," Daniel said as he watched his friend sit down. Without a word, the other man drew the chair closer to the bed, close enough that he could reach out and touch him without having to lean. 

"I am a good listener, my friend," Teal'c said gently. 

"If I tell you what happened, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Daniel asked. 

"I give you my word, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied, his voice deadly serious. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"I will answer anything you wish to ask me." 

"Do you blame Jack?" The question was a whisper, as if the asker was afraid of saying it out loud. 

"I do not believe that whatever happened was O'Neill's fault. I believe that the Ek-kaduans somehow altered his behavior, but I do not know how," Teal'c answered. He truly believed this, yet he could not explain the anger he felt whenever O'Neill got too close to Jackson. 

"Yet you seem like you don't want him near me," Daniel prompted. He believed his friend had told him the truth, but he also thought there was more to it than the Jaffa was letting on. 

"You are correct." 

"Do you think Jack will try to...to hurt me...again?" 

"No. I do not believe O'Neill would do anything to intentionally cause you harm." 

"Then what is it?" 

"I do not know." 

The Jaffa and the scientist studied each other in silence, both contemplating what the other had told him, and what he had not. Teal'c had spoken the truth when he told Daniel Jackson that he did not know why he felt the way he did. All he knew was that whenever O'Neill got within touching distance of the younger man, his blood began to run hot and he had to fight not to physically come between the two. 

Daniel was concerned about his friend, too. He knew Teal'c was behaving strangely. Daniel knew how close he and Jack were and he found it odd that the Jaffa would feel such strong protective urges toward him. He decided to let the matter rest for now. Maybe all his friend needed was some time to adjust to everything that had happened. He sincerely hoped so. This whole mess had cost Jack enough without it costing him another friend as well. 

"When you are well enough to travel, I would like you to come with me to the Land of Light," Teal'c said, breaking the silence suddenly, startling Daniel. 

"Why?" Daniel asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. 

"I do not believe you can heal properly here," Teal'c said. "Your spirit needs to heal as much as your body does, Daniel Jackson." 

"You're saying I need a vacation?" Daniel smiled as he said this, trying to ease the dark mood that had settled over them. 

"Yes," Teal'c replied simply. 

"And will we come back?" Daniel asked. He was surprised that he was not sure what answer he was hoping for. 

"Yes. We will return." Teal'c said. He smiled slightly as his friend relaxed visibly at the answer. "But not until you are healed of both body AND spirit." 

"You really think General Hammond will let us go for that long?" 

"He will not have a choice." The conviction in Teal'c's voice made it clear that there was nothing General Hammond could do to stop them. 

"Was there something you wished to talk about, Daniel?" Teal'c prompted gently. 

"Have you ever had a male lover?" the young man asked rather shyly. 

"Yes," Teal'c responded with blunt honesty. 

"I never had before," Daniel said. He did not realize all that those four words said. "But I wanted one. I was just too scared to say anything. I thought he'd find me disgusting. I guess I still do." 

"You are speaking of O'Neill," Teal'c stated. 

"Yeah." 

"Do you wish to talk about what happened on the planet?" the Jaffa asked. He did not want to hear what had been done to this man. Jackson's previous statement had made his body tighten in anger. But he knew his friend needed to talk and he vowed that he would be there for him, to help him heal, in whatever way he could. 

"Yeah, I do," Daniel replied quietly. "I guess I should start by saying that I love Jack. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with him." The way Daniel looked at Teal'c made the Jaffa aware that the other man needed some sort of reaction from him. 

"It is obvious that you care very deeply for O'Neill," the Jaffa said, carefully choosing his words. 

"Does that bother you?" Daniel asked, hoping that he was not really screwing up things by confiding in his friend. 

"No," Teal'c stated flatly. "O'Neill is a very lucky man. I envy him his fortune." 

"You envy him?" Daniel could not believe his ears. 

"Yes. To be loved by one such as you is a great honor." The sincerity in the other man's voice caused Daniel to sit back and look at his friend, really look. He was surprised by what he saw shining in the Jaffa's deep brown eyes. 

"One such as me?" he prompted, wanting to hear more and afraid to at the same time. 

"You are a great man and one I am proud to call friend. You are a scholar, not a warrior, yet you run fearlessly into battle. You fight bravely for your friends and what you believe in. You have a good heart. And you are a very beautiful man, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said the last softly. The words were almost a caress and Daniel felt butterflies take flight in his stomach at the sound of them. 

"Teal'c..." Daniel hesitated. 

"Perhaps you should continue telling me of what happened on the planet," his friend offered. 

"Al...alright," Daniel said as he tried to regain his composure. The things Teal'c has said about him had thrown him slightly. Slowly, Daniel began to tell his friend in great detail what had happened. He told him of being brought before Jack and how the Colonel had been gentle with him at first. 

He told Teal'c of how Jack had suddenly turned violent. How the man had beaten him. He told his friend that he had tried to refuse, but the Colonel had made it clear that he would gladly torture him until he did what he wanted.   
Daniel went through every painstaking detail of his rape at Jack's hands. He choked when he told Teal'c of Jack's threat to kill him and rape his dead body if he refused any more. Silent tears coursed down his face as he remembered the pain of Jack's entry and how the other man had done his best to make him scream. 

Finally, Daniel told the man sitting rock still beside him of the mark Jack had branded into his body. He told the Jaffa of lying half conscious on the floor of the hut and Jack walking over to him with the glowing metal rod. Daniel looked at his silent companion then. The look on his friend's face caused him to stop in mid sentence. 

"Teal'c? Say something," Daniel pleaded. He did not like the look on the man's face at all. 

"It is a good thing O'Neill is not here right now, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa said through clenched teeth. 

"Wh...why?" Daniel asked, confused. 

"Because, at the present time, I do not believe I could keep myself from killing him," Teal'c grated out. He had never been so enraged in his life. He knew that his anger was not good for Daniel, but he was no longer able to hide it. To hear that O'Neill had dominated this gentle man so thoroughly and then, once bent to his will, used him so brutally, made the Jaffa's blood boil in his veins. 

"Teal'c, please. Don't blame Jack. It wasn't his fault," Daniel beseeched. 

"Do not upset yourself, Daniel Jackson. I know it was not O'Neill's fault. I do not blame him for his actions," Teal'c said quickly, hoping to calm the younger man. 

"But you said..." Daniel began, but Teal'c interrupted him. 

"I know what I said. I do not blame him, and yet I can not help the feelings of anger that I have." He was having a hard time understanding his conflicting statements himself, let alone explaining them to his distraught friend. 

"Please, don't hurt him, Teal'c," Daniel implored quietly. 

"Rest assured, my friend. I know he has claimed your heart. I will do him no harm. I give you my word." Gently, Teal'c reached out and took the younger man's hand in his own. Daniel returned his grip with surprising strength. The two friends sat like that for a long time, neither willing to break the physical contact with the other. 

"Thank you, my Jaffa," Daniel whispered softly. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at the way his friend referred to him, but said nothing. "Drey'Auc is a very lucky woman, as well." 

"Why do you say such a thing?" Teal'c queried, his voice soft and gentle. 

"Because to be loved by one such as you would be a great honor," Daniel stated as blue eyes suddenly locked with brown. All at once, Daniel found himself engulfed in strong Jaffa arms as his friend's mouth came down to cover his gently. 

Teal'c concentrated on going slowly. He did not want to frighten his injured friend. He had been through a great deal and Teal'c did not want his actions to remind the man of his earlier violation. Softly he kissed the man in his arms and felt his rage slide away to be replaced by a much more welcome feeling. 

Daniel was stunned. He had not expected his friend to kiss him. He lay there, unresponsive as Teal'c's warm mouth covered his own. After what seemed like an eternity, his mind began to function again. Daniel felt the Jaffa's arms tighten around him as he began to return the kiss. Teal'c tried to stifle the groan that arose when he felt the first tentative touch of the other man's tongue. He failed and the vibrations caused Daniel to moan as well. 

At last, the need for air broke the two apart. Teal'c did not let go of his friend, and as he pulled air into his starved lungs, noticed for the first time that Daniel had wrapped his arms around him, too. They sat holding one another and panting as they tried to collect their thoughts. Both men were more aroused than they could ever remember being before. 

"I know I am not the one who holds your heart," Teal'c finally managed to say, "but I would be honored if you would be with me." 

"What...what about...Drey'Auc?" Daniel asked. 

"She is the wife of a Jaffa. She will abide it," he said simply. 

"I'm...I'm still a little...um...nervous..." Daniel stammered. Teal'c tightened his grip on the man and looked deeply into his eyes. 

"It does not have to be painful," he said, trying to reassure his friend. "I will not harm you. I wish only to hold you. I do not believe that you are capable of more than that right now." 

"No, I'm probably not," Daniel replied with a laugh. 

"This you must also know, Daniel. I desire you, but I will not allow you to do anything that will betray the feelings you have in your heart for O'Neill." Teal'c looked away as he said this. It was a hard thing for him to do. He wanted this man, but his heart had already been claimed. He would not allow Daniel to betray what was in his heart, no matter how much he might want to. 

"You are a good man, my friend," Daniel said, then laid his head against the other man's broad chest. Teal'c quietly wrapped his arms completely around his friend and held him, savoring the closeness. 

Some hours later, Teal'c gently laid his sleeping friend down on the bed. Silently, he returned to the chair he had pulled close earlier. He spent the rest of the night watching his friend sleep. He was glad that Daniel's nightmares seemed to have stopped for the time being. He knew they were not yet banished completely, but he hoped his friend would be able to spend the rest of the night in uninterrupted slumber. 

Meanwhile, Sam had remained on base, choosing to sleep in her quarters rather than drive home. The team had been through a lot in the last 24 hours and she was dead tired. She was also terribly worried about Daniel. She thought she had a pretty good idea of what might have happened, but she did not want to ask. She disagreed with Daniel's decision not to say anything, thinking it would do more harm than good to try to deny what had transpired. She drifted off to sleep with a slight frown on her face and the vision of a badly battered blue-eyed archeologist in her mind. 

Jack was not doing much better. He had driven home, not wanting to stay on base. It would have been hard for him to be so close to Daniel and yet unable to be with the younger man. And he did not want to think about what Dr. Frasier's examination had revealed. She had insisted on examining Sam and Jack after they left Daniel's room. Apparently, she'd get Teal'c later. Jack doubted if she would have been able to remove Teal'c from Daniel's side right now anyway. 

Everything had been going fine, until he removed his pants. Both of them had stared for moment, stunned, then Janet had turned all business again. She ordered him up on the table and began a VERY thorough exam. 

She had tried to be gentle, but Jack winced when she touched his raw and bruised penis. There were even traces of what looked like dried blood on it. The Colonel's stomach rolled at the thought of where they could have come from. 

With as much professional detachment as she could muster, Janet noted the damage. Along with the bruises on his penis, there was bruising evident over his entire pelvic area. She took samples of the substance and told Jack she would get back to him just as soon as she had some answers. After seeing Daniel's injuries, though, she thought she might already know. 

Jack threw his keys on the table when he got in, then pulled out a bottle of Scotch. He felt incredibly guilty for what had happened. He was the team leader, for crying out loud, and it was his responsibility to see that his team made it back in one piece, especially Daniel. 

"I'm sorry, Danny," Jack said out loud as he swallowed the double shot he had poured. He felt the liquid burn its way down his throat and had the oddest feeling of deja vu. He quickly dismissed it as he poured himself another and downed it just as fast. He thought about getting stinking drunk but realized he did not even have the energy for that right now. He suddenly felt 100 years old and all he wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep for a week. 

Jack thought he was too tired to dream, but he realized he was wrong when visions of Daniel, on his knees with his hands tied behind him and blood running down his face danced in his head. The screeching of his alarm woke Jack just as his dream self reached forward to wrap his hand in Daniel's hair. Jack bolted up in the bed, horrified by what he had dreamed. He quickly reached over to turn off the alarm and felt a sharp pain in his groin. It was then that he noticed he was rock hard. He groaned at the soreness his erection brought out and looked down to examine himself. The raw bruises were even more evident on his hard penis. The entire length was one large bruise with head being the worst. It was almost black with discoloration. Jack suddenly did not know if he wanted to remember what had happened anymore or not. 

Teal'c jumped to his feet as the door to Daniel's room opened and Janet Frasier walked in. "How is he?" she asked quietly, noticing that the man in the bed was still asleep. 

"As well as can be expected," was the reply. "May I speak with you outside, Doctor?" 

"Of course," Janet replied frowning. She stepped back through the door then held it for the other man. Silently, he exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

"I wish to speak to you about Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said softly. They were standing in the corridor outside Daniel's room and he did not want to be overheard. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried for her patient. 

"Nothing more than before," he said. 

"Then what is it?" Janet queried, her confusion evident. 

"I wish to take Daniel Jackson to the Land of Light," the Jaffa stated bluntly. 

"Why?" Dr Frasier was growing more confused, and worried, by Teal'c's strange behavior. 

"I do not believe he can heal properly here," he stated carefully. He did not wish to offend this woman. He needed her help if he was to get Daniel away from this place. 

"His physical injuries are not that severe," Janet said. "I don't see what the problem is." 

"His body is not what I am concerned with. It is his spirit that has been the most damaged. And I do not believe his spirit can be healed here." 

Janet stared at the man before her as his words sank in. From her examination, she knew Daniel had been raped quite brutally and that Jack was probably his assailant. She also knew that General Hammond was going to want some sort of explanation from Daniel about what went on. And Daniel had made it quite clear that he had no intention of giving one, at least not yet. Reluctantly, she had to agree with Teal'c. The healing Daniel needed to do could not be done here. 

"I tend to agree with you," she said. 

"Tend to agree with what, Doctor?" General Hammond asked as he walked up to the pair. 

"That it would be a good idea for Dr. Jackson to accompany Teal'c to the Land of Light for awhile," she stated firmly. She knew the General would not be happy with it, but she also knew if she put her foot down, he would go along. 

"What for?" he asked. He looked back and forth between Dr. Frasier and Teal'c awaiting an answer. 

"He needs to heal and he can not do that here," Teal'c said. 

"Uh huh. And who's going to look after him in the Land of Light?" the General asked. He knew by the look on Janet's face that he had already lost this argument, but that did not mean he had to make it easy on them. 

"I and my family will care for him," Teal'c replied looking the General in the eye. 

"And when will you return?" Hammond asked, deciding it was definitely too early in the morning to be having this discussion. 

"When Daniel Jackson is whole again," was the simple reply. 

"And do you have any idea when that might be?" the General prompted. Sometimes getting a straight answer out of the Jaffa was worse than trying to get one out of Colonel O'Neill. 

"I do not," Teal'c said softly, the concern in his voice causing both Doctor and General to pause. 

"Very well, Teal'c. Dr. Jackson will be your responsibility. See that he comes back in one piece." With that General Hammond turned and walked back down the corridor. 

"Thank you, Doctor," Teal'c said as he turned to Janet. 

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now, why don't you go and get a bite to eat while I check on my patient, okay?" The Jaffa nodded his head and watched as the Doctor re-entered Daniel's room. He hoped he was doing the right thing for his friend. 

Teal'c did as Dr. Frasier asked and went to get something to eat. He had not eaten since sometime yesterday, yet he had no appetite. He found his thoughts continually returning to his young friend as he pushed the food around on his plate. Finally, after forcing himself to eat a few bites, he rose from the table and left. 

As he approached the infirmary, he heard the voices of General Hammond and Dr. Frasier. They were apparently discussing Daniel Jackson's condition. Cautiously, he continued down the corridor, listening intently. 

"So what you're telling me, Doctor, is that Jackson has no memory of what happened on the planet?" Hammond asked. 

"Yes, General," Dr. Frasier replied. 

"Wonderful," Hammond said in frustration. "The only one who could actually tell us just what the hell went on over there can't remember a damn thing!" 

"He's had quite a shock, sir," Janet defended. "He just needs some time. Maybe when he gets back from the Land of Light, he can tell you something." 

"I hope so, Doctor. Tell Jackson and Teal'c they're cleared to leave in two hours." General Hammond turned to leave and almost ran into the Jaffa who was just walking into the infirmary. 

"Excuse me, General," Teal'c said. "I did not see you there." 

"That's alright, Teal'c," Hammond said. "I was just telling Dr. Frasier that you and Dr. Jackson are cleared to leave in two hours. Is that enough time?" 

"Yes, thank you, General. That will be ample time," Teal'c responded. 

"Good," Hammond said as he turned to leave once more. "Oh, I'll let the rest of SG-1 know you're going." 

"Thank you," Teal'c said then turned to Dr. Frasier. "I will inform Daniel Jackson that we are to leave. Are there any medical issues I should be aware of, Doctor?" 

"Not really," she said. "There's some antibiotic ointment that needs to be applied to his...um...wounds, but that's about it. His stitches should be fine for the time being." 

"He required stitches?" Teal'c asked as he tried to remain calm. 

"Yes," Janet replied. She realized that she may have said more than Daniel wanted his friend to know, but if he was going to go with Teal'c to the Land of Light then she thought the other man should know the extent of Daniel's injuries. "I had to put two in his lip and two in his...um..." 

"I see," the Jaffa muttered, his hands clenched at his sides. "Thank you, Doctor." 

Two hours later Teal'c and Daniel were in the gate room preparing to leave. Sam had come by earlier to bid her friends goodbye. She had hugged Daniel and told him to hurry back. Daniel told her he would, and that when he returned, they would have a long talk about everything that had happened. 

When she finished saying goodbye to Daniel, Sam took Teal'c aside. "Take care of him over there," she said. 

"You have my word," he told her solemnly. 

"And take care of yourself, too. You're as important to this team as Daniel is, you know." Sam looked into her friend's eyes as she said this, then leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Samantha Carter. Look after yourself, as well," Teal'c said. He seemed to hesitate before continuing. 

"And look after O'Neill while we are away." 

"I will," she promised. 

As the last chevron was locked into place, the two men made ready to leave. Daniel was disappointed that Jack had not come to say goodbye. Teal'c, on the other hand, was relieved. He was still having trouble controlling his anger at the Colonel and the Doctor's earlier revelation had not helped. 

"Hey," a voice called out as the two men stopped at the top of the ramp. They turned as one to see Jack standing in the doorway. 

"O'Neill," Teal'c greeted his friend. He tried to make his words sound casual, but was not successful. 

"Jack, um...hey," Daniel stammered slightly. 

"I...uh...I just wanted to say goodbye," Jack began, then moved slowly into the room to the foot of the ramp. He saw Teal'c place a hand on Daniel's shoulder, as if steadying the younger man. 

"It'll be alright," Daniel said to the large Jaffa beside him. Teal'c inclined his head at his friend and removed his hand. Daniel paused for a moment then walked halfway down the ramp to meet Jack. 

Jack watched his friend walk toward him. He frowned when Daniel stopped halfway, but made no move to close the gap himself. He was grateful that the younger man was even willing to come this close, considering how he had reacted to him in the infirmary. 

"I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Danny. For whatever it is I've done, I'm sorry. I know I should have protected you on that planet. I let you down," Jack said, his voice soft and uncertain. 

"You haven't done anything to be sorry about, Jack," Daniel tried to reassure his friend. 

"No? Then what happened?" Jack questioned his voice still soft. 

"I...I don't understand...what you mean." Daniel said as he felt panic welling up in him again. 

"What happened? What happened to take what used to be in your eyes when you looked at me and replace it with...with what's there now?" Jack's voice broke as he spoke, betraying his emotions. 

"It'll be okay, Jack," Daniel said, knowing he could give no more right now. "When Teal'c and I return, we'll talk. I promise." 

"Sure, Danny," Jack mumbled in defeat. He lowered his head and walked out of the gate room, leaving his two friends to stare after him. 

"Let us go, Daniel," Teal'c said, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah," was Daniel's reply as they stepped through the Stargate and into the Land of Light. 

Daniel felt his breath catch at the beauty that surrounded them when they stepped through the gate. He felt his spirits lift slightly as he tried to take in everything at once. Teal'c had been right, he would never have been able to heal fully at the mountain base. 

The Jaffa paused and looked at his friend surreptitiously. He could almost feel the weight lift from the other man's shoulders as he took in the beauty around him. He felt a weight lift from his own shoulders as well at the reassurance that he had not made a mistake in bringing Daniel here. 

The two men made their way to Teal'c's home with deliberate slowness. Neither man spoke as they both enjoyed the fresh air and companionable silence each lent the other. Daniel's mind wandered as the two walked, but the thought that he could be happy here forever surfaced several times. The thought that he should also seriously consider the possibility took him by surprise. Teal'c, too, was lost in thought. He knew he would need to explain their arrival to his family. Daniel would be embarrassed for Drey'Auc to know what had been done to him, but it could not be helped. Teal'c knew his wife could help this man if only Daniel would allow it. 

As they neared his home, they could see Drey'Auc and Ry'ac outside, hanging out wash to dry in the warm sunshine. Suddenly, the pair looked up from their work and spied the approaching figures. Recognizing husband and father, the wash was suddenly forgotten as they ran to greet their visitors. 

Teal'c and Daniel stopped and waited for the pair to reach them. Daniel could not help the smile that came to his lips as he watched his friend take his wife in his arms and kiss her passionately, then reach down and scoop his son up. It did his heart good to see his friend reunited with his family once again. 

"Why have you come here, my husband?" Drey'Auc asked, the smile never leaving her face. 

"I have come to spend time with my family," Teal'c replied. "My friend, Daniel Jackson, was recently injured. I have brought him here to stay with us, so that he may heal." 

"You are always welcome here, Daniel Jackson," Drey'Auc said. She walked over to Daniel and took him in her arms in a gentle embrace. "Come, let us take you to our home, where you may rest and begin your healing." 

"Thank you," Daniel managed to say. He was startled by the warm and sincere welcome from his friend's wife. 

"I am sorry that your friend is not well, Father, but it is good to have you home," Ry'ac said his arms still wrapped tightly around Teal'c's neck. 

"It is good to be home, my son," his father said as they turned and walked toward what would be their home. 

That night, as gently as he could, Teal'c told Drey'Auc what had happened to his friend. Daniel had told him it was alright to tell her and that he would be back in awhile. He knew that Drey'Auc needed to know what had happened, he just did not think he was up to hearing it all again right now. He sat outside their home, quietly watching the stars as his friend told his wife of his humiliation. 

Drey'Auc listened to her husband's story without saying a word. By the time he had finished telling her of Daniel's violation at the hands of his friend, O'Neill, silent tears ran unchecked down her face. 

"I am sorry, my wife," Teal'c said as he wiped the tears from her face. "I did not mean to upset you." 

"It is alright, husband," she replied as she took his hand in hers. "I am glad that you have brought him here. Together, we will help him to be whole again." 

"Thank you," Teal'c said. He hesitated slightly before continuing on. "There is something else you must know." 

"What is it, husband?" she asked, but from the look on his face she already knew the answer. 

"I have desire for him," he said bluntly. He had never lied to Drey'Auc and he was not going to start now. 

"And does he feel the same for you?" she asked, her face betraying nothing of the feelings going on inside of her. 

"His heart belongs to O'Neill, but I do believe he desires me as well," the Jaffa answered. 

"This is good," Drey'Auc said, surprising her husband. "It will be easier for him to heal if he would be willing to trust another man to be intimate with him." 

"You are not angry, my wife?" Teal'c prodded gently. 

"No, my husband," she replied. "I am the wife of a Jaffa. I love you and wish only for you to be happy. If Daniel Jackson can add to your happiness, then I am glad for him to be here, with us." 

"I am a very lucky man, Drey'Auc, to have a woman such as you." Teal'c leaned forward then and kissed his wife's lips. 

"Yes, you are," she responded playfully. "But come. We have a friend in need of healing. There will be plenty of time for us, later." Together, the two stood and walked outside to find their friend. 

Back on Earth, things were not going as well for Jack. The last thing he wanted right now was time at home with nothing to do but brood about Daniel. That was not how General Hammond saw it, though. At the Doctor's recommendation, he had put both Jack and Sam on stand down until the other two members of SG-1 returned. Sam had been happy for the time off. She was feeling the stress from the last few missions. Jack, however, had argued vehemently until the General had threatened to make him undergo a psych evaluation. The Colonel had wisely backed off. 

Jack poured himself a double and sat down on the sofa. He felt bone weary as the events of the day replayed themselves in his head. He wished he knew what the hell he'd done to make Danny so anxious around him now. He prayed it did not have anything to do with his own "bruising", but quickly pushed the thought into a dark corner of his mind. And Teal'c was not helping any. It seemed like any time he got within arm's reach of Daniel, the big Jaffa would stiffen, as if expecting an attack. It was almost like Teal'c was guarding Daniel from Jack. The thought made Jack shiver. 

"Fuck it," Jack muttered with a sigh and downed the drink he had poured. He considered having another, but decided he was just too damn tired to bother. He headed for bed, determined to put all thoughts of archeologists and aliens out of his head until tomorrow. 

Across town, Sam was trying to put thoughts of her friends away for the night, too. She knew something very bad had happened on the planet. She hoped it was not as bad as the images her imagination seemed determined to conjure up. She turned over in bed and tried to concentrate on happier things. She trusted Teal'c to look after Daniel and knew that her friends would tell her what was going on when they returned. With that last thought, Sam drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

Jack, too, had fallen asleep. Though, his dreams were anything but peaceful. He found himself once again inside a hut. Daniel was on his knees, hands tied behind him, blood running down his face from a split lip. It looked like this dream was picking up where the one before had left off. 

Jack watched the dream unfold around him. He saw himself reach forward and wrap his hand tightly in Daniel's hair, then pull the man forward. He watched, horrified, as he rubbed Daniel's face against his crotch. It was like he was a bystander, watching what went on, knowing it was him doing these things, but unable to do anything but watch. 

O'Neill stared as his dream self suddenly released Daniel then pulled his own very erect penis out. The scene unfolded for Jack just like it had happened in the hut. Jack commanded Daniel to suck him and the other man refused. Daniel's scream when Jack brought his boot down on the man's fingers jerked the Colonel out of the nightmare. 

As he sat up to turn on the bedside lamp, Jack felt the ache in his groin and noticed that he was hard again. He felt a wave of shame wash over him. He could not believe that he had gotten aroused from HURTING Daniel. With more self-loathing than Jack had felt in a long time, he turned over and went back to sleep. This time, he left the light on. 

As the days passed, Daniel found himself opening up more and more to Teal'c and Drey'Auc. He talked of his feelings for Jack and of the betrayal he felt. He knew in his mind that it was not Jack's fault, but some small part of him insisted that the Colonel could have fought the effects of the drug. His friends did their best to council him. Often times the best they could do was offer their unflagging support. For that, Daniel was more grateful than he had ever been in his life. 

By the end of the first week, the young scientist knew that there would be no resolution here. The only way he would be able to put this behind him was to confront Jack. The night before, Drey'Auc had taken him aside and told him that she knew of the attraction he had for her husband. She explained that if it would bring joy into her husband's life, then she was in favor of the union. She also told him that he would always have a home here, with her and Ry'ac, and that he should not feel he had to return to Earth if he did not want to. 

Daniel was stunned. He had thought that Teal'c had told his wife of what happened between them. It was her reaction that had him totally floored. He was even more surprised to find himself seriously considering her offer. He wondered what Jack would do if they never came back. 

By the end of the first week on Earth, Jack was a mess. Sam had taken it upon herself to visit the Colonel. The few times she had seen him, he had looked terrible and she was really starting to worry about him. Six pack in hand, she knocked loudly on her friend's front door. 

Jack opened the front door and was surprised to find Samantha Carter standing there. She inhaled sharply when she saw just how bad the Colonel looked. Jack saw the look on her face and realized he must look pretty bad for Carter to react like she had. He tried to smile for her, but it did not quite reach his eyes. Stepping aside, he held the door open for her and motioned for her to come in. 

"I...um...thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing, sir," Sam said as she walked in. "I haven't seen much of you this past week." 

"I'm doing fine, Sam," he said as he took the beer from her. "And it's 'Jack' off duty, remember." 

"You don't look like you're fine, Jack," Sam replied. Jack looked at her for a moment, then handed her a beer. 

"Come on," he said as he led her into the living room. "Let's go get drunk." 

"Jack..." Sam began, but Jack waved her off. 

"It's okay, Sam. Just haven't been sleeping too well," he said nonchalantly. 

"Bad dreams?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he replied almost too softly to hear. Sam decided not to push it, she would let Jack tell her in his own time. They drank the six pack Sam had brought and another one that Jack had in the fridge and spent the day talking about anything except their last mission and their two missing teammates. 

By nightfall, they were both feeling a bit tipsy. Jack told Sam she was welcome to stay in the guest room. He did not want her driving home after all the beer they had drunk. Sam readily agreed. She had been watching the Colonel all day and did not want to leave the man alone tonight. 

Sam was sleeping peacefully when Jack's scream resounded through the house. Clad only in her T-shirt and panties, she bolted out of bed, instantly awake and ran to the Colonel's bedroom. There, she found Jack sitting up in bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. He was rocking back and forth as tears ran down his face. Quickly, she moved to his side and pulled him toward her. 

"No," Jack moaned and tried to pull away. 

"It's alright, Jack," she soothed. "It's me, Sam. It's alright. I'm here." 

"Oh, God! It was horrible," he cried. He let go of his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around the Captain. 

"Another bad dream?" she coaxed. She felt Jack nod his head against her shoulder in confirmation. 

She listened as he spelled out the latest dream in horrid detail. He had watched his dream self tell Daniel that he owned him and that he was going to take him whether he wanted Jack to or not. He had awoken with a scream when he rammed into Daniel. The disgust that he directed at himself when he told her of his arousal made her cringe. He had broken down then, unable to go on. 

Sam gently rocked him back and forth, telling him over and over that it would be all right, that she was here for him. It seemed like hours before the Colonel began to calm down. He pulled away from Sam, looking embarrassed. 

"No," Sam said as she reached out to pull her friend back into her arms. "You are staying right here. You need to get some rest." 

"I can't go back to sleep," Jack said tiredly. "I can't take the dreams anymore." 

"I'll stay right here with you," Sam countered gently. "And I'll keep them away." 

Jack looked at his friend for a moment. The look of honest concern and friendship that shone in her eyes was like a dam against the pain flooding through him. Slowly, he settled back down into her embrace and closed his eyes. In no time, his exhausted body was asleep again. This time, the dreams stayed away. 

It was midway through the next week when Daniel told Teal'c he wanted to go back. He had thought long and hard about remaining in the Land of Light. But if he was ever going to resolve what had happened, he had to go back and face Jack. Besides, he knew he could always return if things did not work out. 

Teal'c agreed with his friend's decision. He was pleased that Daniel had found the courage to try and face his nightmare. Together, the two men made plans to return at the end of the week. Teal'c wanted to spend a few more days with his family and, now that the decision was made, Daniel was in no real hurry to take the next step. 

That night, after Teal'c told her of their plans to leave, Drey'Auc came to Daniel. She took his hand and told him again that he would always have a home, and a family that wanted him. Daniel felt his eyes fill up with tears as he realized all that this woman was offering him. 

"Thank you," he said simply. He feared if he said any more he would not be able to control his emotions. Drey'Auc understood and quietly left him alone with his thoughts. 

Daniel watched as a short time later, Drey'Auc and Ry'ac retired to bed. He let out a sigh as Teal'c moved over to sit near him. The Jaffa had a worried look on his face and Daniel knew that he was the cause. Teal'c sat beside his friend for long moments before finally speaking. 

"Are you troubled, Daniel?" 

"No," he answered without looking at his friend. "Just got a lot on my mind, I guess." 

"Drey'Auc told me of the things she said to you," Teal'c said. He did not like to see his friend brooding and was trying to get him to talk. "She spoke only what was in her heart." 

"How can she want me around?" Daniel asked after a long pause. 

"Never doubt that you are well loved, my friend," the Jaffa said gently. "O'Neill is indeed a lucky man." 

"Yeah," Daniel laughed derisively. "Too bad he doesn't know it." 

"Perhaps someone should enlighten him." The tone in his friend's voice caused Daniel to turn and look at him. Everything he felt was there in his eyes and Daniel felt his own heart tighten at the sight. 

Slowly, giving his friend every opportunity to pull away, Teal'c brought his lips to Daniel's. Electricity shot through both men at the touch. The Jaffa tried to keep the kiss rather chaste, but Daniel had other ideas. Teal'c felt the younger man's tongue caress his lips and groaned. He eagerly opened his mouth to the kiss. 

It took every ounce of will power Teal'c could summon to break away from the kiss. Daniel was confused by the sudden retreat on the part of the otherwise bold Jaffa. He looked questioningly at his friend. 

"I am sorry, Daniel," Teal'c said breathlessly. "We can not." 

"Why not?" Daniel asked, his confusion mounting. 

"Your heart belongs to another. Until your business with O'Neill is settled, I will not allow you to betray yourself," his friend answered. 

"Even if it means we can never be together?" the younger man queried. 

"Yes," Teal'c replied. "But O'Neill would be wise to open his eyes to the gifts in front of him. If he does not, he will soon find that they have been accepted by another." 

Sam lay awake staring up at the ceiling in Jack's bedroom. The Colonel's nightmares were horrific and she was not going to leave his side. Daniel's continued absence was not helping matters, either. She knew Daniel needed to get away to get his head together, but it was taking quite a toll on Colonel O'Neill. 

From Daniel's condition, the little he had actually told her, and Jack's dreams, Sam had managed to piece together a pretty good picture of what had happened on the planet. It was a picture that frightened the hell out of her. 

Apparently, the people of the planet had drugged Jack. After the drug had taken effect, they had brought in Daniel, then left. Once alone, it looked like O'Neill had raped the other man. It made Sam sick to think about what all might have been done. She hoped that the Colonel's dreams were just that, dreams brought on by his guilt over Daniel getting hurt yet again. She had a sinking feeling, though, that they were very real. 

Teal'c bid goodbye to his wife as he and Daniel prepared to go back through the Stargate. He knew Drey'Auc wanted a few moments alone with Daniel, so he took Ry'ac by the hand and led him a short distance away. Kneeling down, Teal'c took his son in his arms and held him. It always grieved him terribly when he was forced to leave his family and this time was no exception. 

Drey'Auc pulled Daniel into a tight embrace. As she held him she reminded him once more that he did not have to leave. And that he would always have a home and a family waiting for him here. Daniel kissed her lightly on the cheek and thanked her for everything she had done for him. 

"If you ever need me," he told her. 

"Look after my husband," she replied as she wiped away the single tear that had rolled down her face. Somewhere along the way, the young human had become very important to her. 

Teal'c rejoined Daniel and took a moment to look at his family one last time. Daniel quickly dialed the symbols and the Stargate came to life. The two friends walked through it together, back to Earth and back to reality. 

General Hammond waited in the gate room to greet the two returning men. He was glad to see them back safe and sound. He was beginning to worry that they might not come back. Even he had to admit, however, that Jackson looked remarkably better than he did when he left. 

"Welcome back, gentlemen," he said as the two men walked down the ramp. 

"Thank you, sir," Teal'c replied. 

"Thanks, General," Daniel said. "It's good to be back. Um, is Jack around anywhere?" 

"No, son," Hammond replied. "I put SG-1 on leave until the two of you returned. Since you're back now, I'll tell the Colonel to report at 0800 hours on Monday. That should give you a few days to get settled in again." 

"Thanks, General," Daniel replied. "If it's all the same to you, sir, I'll let Jack know we're back." 

"Alright, son," he said. He considered asking why but decided he really did not want to know. As long as SG-1 continued to function as a team, he was not about to rock the boat. "By the way, Dr. Frasier wanted to see you as soon as you got back, so report to the infirmary then you're free to go." 

Daniel nodded and headed straight for the infirmary. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He had some things he needed to take care of and he did not want to put them off any longer. Teal'c moved to follow him, but the General signaled for him to remain behind. 

"Is he really alright?" Hammond asked once Daniel was out of earshot. 

"He is better," Teal'c responded. "Whether he is truly well will be determined by his meeting with O'Neill." 

"Uh huh," he said in disgust. "A hell of a lot more happened back on that planet than I've been told about." 

"I would not know," Teal'c said in his usual stoic monotone. 

"Are you going with him to talk to Colonel O'Neill?" the General asked. 

"Yes." 

"In that case, until SG-1 reports for duty consider Daniel Jackson your responsibility." Teal'c looked at the man before him then nodded his agreement. He had no intention of doing anything else. 

"Carry on then," Hammond said and watched as the Jaffa quickly headed for the infirmary. 

Janet looked up when Daniel walked into the infirmary. She quickly jumped to her feet and went to greet her friend; she had been worried over his prolonged absence. Janet's warm greeting made Daniel smile and the Doctor was happy to see that he seemed in much better spirits than when she last saw him. 

After the obligatory welcome backs were out of the way, Dr. Frasier became all business. She told Daniel to have a seat on the examination table amidst his expected protests. She first examined his hand. The broken fingers seemed to be healing nicely. She then moved on to his lip and noticed that the stitches had already been removed. 

"You took the stitches out I see," she said as she checked the wound. 

"Drey'Auc did it for me," he responded when she let go of his lip. 

"She did a good job. Now let's get you undressed and I'll take the others out," Janet said as she turned to give him some privacy. 

"Um, Drey'Auc took those out, too," Daniel said, turning a nice shade of red. 

"Oh?" Janet replied a bit surprised. "Well, I still need to check the wound for any sign of infection. Did you use the ointment I gave Teal'c." 

"Yeah. He, um, he, um, put it on for me to, um, make sure," Daniel stammered his face getting steadily redder. 

"Daniel," Janet said softly. "I have to check you out if you want back on active duty." 

"Oh," Daniel said so softly that Janet almost did not hear it. He let out a long sigh then stood up and began to remove his pants. Teal'c entered the exam room as he was getting undressed, startling him slightly. 

"Oh, Teal'c," Janet began. "I just need a moment to examine Daniel. If you'll just wait outside..." 

"No," Daniel said cutting her off. "I want him to stay." 

"Daniel?" Janet questioned, surprised by the request. 

"Please." he said looking anywhere but at her. "It'll make this easier on me if he's here." 

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly. Daniel smiled his thanks and climbed on the cold table. "Teal'c why don't you stand at the head of the table where Daniel can see you. This will only take a minute." 

Daniel tried not to tense when he felt Janet's fingers gently probe his opening. He looked up at the big Jaffa standing beside him. The concern in his friend's eyes tugged at his heart. Daniel reached out and took the large hand in his. He squeezed it gently, wanting to let his friend know how much he appreciated his support right now. Teal'c graced Daniel with one of his rare smiles as he returned the gentle squeeze. He was concerned that he had not provided adequate care for his friend and was anxious to hear the Doctor's findings. 

Janet made it a point to ignore the exchange between the two men as she completed her examination. Raising up she told Daniel he could get dressed while she went to make her entry in his chart. 

"He is alright?" Teal'c asked, unable to wait any longer. The Jaffa's impatience brought a smile to the archeologist's face. 

"He seems to be doing fine," Janet said. "Daniel, I'd like you to continue to apply the ointment for the next three days, until you go back on active duty Monday. Do you have enough?" 

"We have a sufficient quantity to last that time," Teal'c answered. Daniel confirmed the statement with a nod as he redid his belt. 

"Alright then, just try to take it easy for the next couple of days," Janet said. 

"Thanks, Doc," Daniel replied. 

The two men left the infirmary and made their way through the base and outside. Daniel drove toward Jack's house in silence. He found his nervousness increasing the closer he got. 

"You are apprehensive, my friend," Teal'c stated breaking the silence. 

"No," Daniel replied. "No, it's more like scared shitless." The Jaffa smiled at his friend's crude choice of words. 

"Why do you feel this way?" Teal'c prompted when Daniel remained silent. 

"What...what if he...tries to hurt me again?" he stuttered. 

"Do you truly believe that is a possibility?" The Jaffa asked even though he already knew the answer. 

"No, but..." Daniel trailed off. 

"Daniel," Teal'c began. "If O'Neill harms you in any way, there is nothing on this planet that would keep me from killing him and taking you to the Land of Light forever." Daniel made no reply to his friend's statement. He did, however, feel some of his apprehension leave him as he realized that Teal'c was not about to let anything happen to him. 

They pulled up in front of Jack's and noticed Sam's car parked behind the Colonel's. Daniel was glad Sam was here. He had been worried about his friend and was glad the other man was not alone. 

Sam heard a car pull up outside and looked to see who it was. She was shocked to see Daniel and Teal'c walking up the drive toward the house. She had been getting ready to go to the Land of Light and drag her wayward teammates back by the scruff of the necks. She hurried outside to greet them, glad to see her friends and wanting to have a few words with Daniel. 

"Hey, Sam," Daniel said when they drew near. 

"Hey, yourself," she replied with a smile. "It's good to see you guys again. I was getting worried." 

"It is good to see you as well, Samantha Carter," Teal'c said. "Is O'Neill inside?" 

"Yeah, Jack's inside," she answered. 

"Good. I wish to have a word with him," Teal'c said. Sam nodded and stepped aside to let the Jaffa move past her and into the house. 

"That's fine, cause I'd like to have a few words with Daniel, myself," she said. She waited until Teal'c had closed the door behind him before turning to Daniel. 

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"Do you have any idea what that man has been through?" Sam demanded, her eyes ablaze with anger. 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said softly. "I needed some time. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." 

"Daniel," she began, seeing the pain in his eyes. "I need to know what happened. Jack's been having nightmares every night since we got back from that planet. Sometimes two or three a night. I've been staying here with him, trying to help him through this, but it's getting worse." 

"I...I didn't know," Daniel replied guiltily. 

"I know you didn't," she said softly. She steeled herself for what she had to ask next. She really had to know, if she was going to help Jack at all, she had to know if it happened or not. 

"Daniel, did Jack rape you?" 

"Yes." Daniel looked her in the eyes when he answered. "But he doesn't remember it." 

"Yeah, well, HE may not remember it, but his subconscious sure does," she replied. 

"What's he been having nightmares about?" Daniel asked, not wanting to hear that Jack was being forced to relive everything that had happened. 

Slowly, Sam recounted the Colonel's dreams. Daniel felt the blood drain from his face as Sam described the horror he had lived through in complete detail, right down to the brand on his hip. Shuddering, Daniel leaned against the house for support, his legs no longer able to hold him up. 

"Daniel!" Sam cried out as she saw her friend start to sway unsteadily. She reached out and steadied him before he could complete his collapse. 

"Oh, God!" So much, he had remembered so much! 

"Daniel, come on," Sam said trying to calm the upset man. "You know that was just his subconscious distorting things, making them worse than they were." 

"No, it wasn't," he countered. 

"I don't understand," she said. "Are you telling me that...that Jack really did all those things to you?" 

"Yes." 

Inside the house, Teal'c searched for O'Neill. He had very mixed feelings about bringing Daniel Jackson here. He knew the younger man needed to resolve things, but he was unsure of allowing him to be alone with the Colonel. Considering how Daniel felt for the Colonel, Teal'c felt he should wish his friends luck in repairing the friendship the Ek-kaduans had gome to great lengths to destroy, but he could not bring himself to. 

Teal'c found O'Neill right where he thought he would, sitting beside his telescope. Jack jumped when the Jaffa entered. He was quite surprised. In the last few days he had convinced himself that he would never see Teal'c or Daniel again. He felt his gut clench when he saw that Teal'c was alone. One look at the Jaffa's face confirmed his fears. Teal'c had come to tell him that Daniel was never coming back. 

"He's not coming back, is he?" Jack forced the words out, barely able to get them past his lips as pain gripped his chest and began to spread out through his body. 

"Daniel Jackson is here, O'Neill," Teal'c said. He could see the torment the other man was in and chastised himself for his earlier thoughts. The man before him was but a shadow of his former self and the Jaffa could not bring himself to add to the man's pain. 

"He's here?" Jack repeated, not daring to hope. 

"Yes," Teal'c replied gravely. "He is speaking with Captain Carter right now. He will be in to see you momentarily." 

Jack felt the icy hand that had gripped his chest start to slide away. Daniel was here. Daniel had come back. Daniel wanted to see him. Jack felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. That smile vanished, however, when he saw the look on Teal'c's face. 

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, suddenly afraid again. 

"I wish to speak with you. There are things that you must hear and I have taken the duty of telling you upon myself." Teal'c moved to sit beside Jack. 

"Are you mad at me, Teal'c?" Jack asked. The Jaffa's words and actions had been different towards him ever since Daniel got hurt. "Do you blame me for what happened to Daniel?" 

"I have come to give you a warning, O'Neill. A warning you would be very wise to heed." Teal'c said, not answering Jack's question. He paused for a moment before continuing, choosing his next words very carefully. "If you do not open your eyes to the beautiful gift being offered you, you will very soon find it has been accepted by another." 

"What gift?" Jack asked. He did not understand what the man was trying to tell him, but it was obvious that Teal'c did, indeed, blame Jack for everything. 

"If you are unable to see what is right in front of you, I will not help you," Teal'c responded. "Be warned! You do not have much time. Others grow impatient to sample the ripe fruit that dangles just out of their reach. Be careful that you do not wait so long as to find that which you desire has been harvested by another." 

Both men looked up as Daniel made his way toward them. He had heard Teal'c telling Jack that he did not have much time. He smiled at the Jaffa, letting him know both that he had heard his words and that he was grateful for them. Then, looking at Jack, he motioned for Teal'c to leave them. The Jaffa nodded and rose to leave the two men alone. 

"Hi, Jack," Daniel said casually as he sat down facing the other man. His breath caught when he saw the dark circles under the other man's eyes. The Colonel looked like he had aged ten years in the two weeks Daniel had been gone. 

"Danny," Jack said, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. "It's good to see ya. Thought for a while there you'd decided to stay." 

"I almost did," Daniel replied and saw Jack flinch as if he'd been struck. "Drey'Auc asked me to, actually. She said I would always have a home and a family that wanted me and that I could come back whenever I wanted. It was tempting." 

"Why'd you come back, Daniel?" Jack asked, wanting the answer and dreading it at the same time. He was so happy that Daniel was back but he was terrified as well. He was at his wits end over the nightmares and did not know what to do anymore. He knew Carter was fast running out of options, too. 

"I had some unfinished business I needed to take care of," Daniel answered. 

"I see." Jack tried to keep the hurt from his voice, but it was hard. Daniel had come back because of his vow to find his wife, not because of him. "You know, Danny, we'd keep looking for Sha're for you. Even if you weren't with us anymore, we'd keep looking for her and Skaara." 

"I didn't come back for Sha're, Jack," Daniel said and locked eyes with his friend. 

"Then why did you come back?" Jack asked again. 

"I...I need some time, Jack," Daniel said, unable to bring himself to tell his friend the truth just yet. 

"Do you hate me, Danny?" Jack asked softly. 

"Why...why would I hate you?" Daniel stammered, praying Jack had not figured out that his dreams were not really dreams, but memories. 

"I let you down. I wasn't there for you and you got hurt. Again. It was my fault." Daniel let out a shaky sigh as he realized his secret was still safe. He knew he had to tell the Colonel what happened, that the man deserved to know the truth so he could deal with it, but he could not bring himself to yet. 

"I don't hate you, Jack, and you didn't let me down," Daniel said as he stood up to leave. 

"It sure doesn't look that way to me, Danny," Jack prompted. More than anything he wanted Daniel to open up to him. How was he supposed to fix whatever it was he had done if Daniel did not tell him what the problem was. 

"Look, just give me a few days. Hammond's got a mission ready for us on Monday. If you're not up to it though, I'll let him know to send another team." 

"No, I'll be okay," Jack stated, but the flat tone of his voice was not reassuring. 

Teal'c sat in Jack's kitchen with Sam. He tried not to let his tension show as he waited for Daniel to finish his talk with O'Neill. Teal'c did not hate the Colonel, nor did he blame him for Daniel Jackson's injuries. But the Jaffa found himself unable to contain his anger at the man, regardless. 

"I can't get over the fact that Jack actually raped Daniel," Sam said, unable to stand the silence any longer. 

"Neither could I at first," Teal'c responded. 

"I can't believe I've been staying here all this time and he could have..." 

"No," Teal'c said firmly. "I do not believe you were in any danger. The drug the Ek-kaduans gave O'Neill caused him to act as he did. I do not believe he would intentionally cause you harm." 

"Oh yeah," Sam countered. "Then why are you treating him like he's the enemy?" 

"I do not know why I feel the way I do," Teal'c said. "But I do not believe O'Neill to be the enemy." 

Monday came all too quickly for SG-1. Sam had remained at the Colonel's for the rest of the weekend. Even after all she had found out, she could not bring herself to turn her back on her friend. Not when he needed her. Daniel and Teal'c had come by several times to see how Jack was doing. Sam had hoped the nightmares would stop once the other men returned but they had not. In fact, they seemed to be getting worse. 

Teal'c remained resolutely by Daniel's side, even as he poured over old texts. He spent most of the weekend researching the culture that the Ek-kaduan society seemed to be based on. From what he had gathered, they were a very strict people. Daniel also discovered some very useful things, things of which Jo-Han had neglected to inform them. 

As the team assembled in the gate room for their mission, General Hammond came down to personally look them over. He had not had a chance to do so earlier and he was not about to let them go through the Stargate without checking them out first. 

Everything was fine until he reached Colonel O'Neill. Jack had tried his best to make himself presentable, but he knew he looked like death warmed over. He felt like it, too. His nightmares were getting worse and he was afraid of what might happen if they persisted. 

"SG-1, stand down," Hammond said as he locked eyes with Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, report to the infirmary. I want the rest of you in my office, NOW!" 

Without a word, Jack turned and walked out of the gate room. He headed toward the infirmary as the General had ordered, but he doubted if there was anything Dr. Frasier could do. Jack seriously doubted if there was anything anyone could do. 

The rest of SG-1 watched their commanding officer leave, then proceeded straight to the General's office. They were not surprised by the order to stand down. They all knew what kind of shape Jack was in. The General waited until they were inside with the door closed before letting them have it. 

"What the hell is going on here, people?" he demanded. 

"Jack's having a rough time right now, sir," Daniel said. 

"A rough time?" the General practically shouted. He was angry. The look in the Colonel's eyes scared him more than he liked to admit. It was a look he had hoped never to see there again. 

"He's been having nightmares, sir," Sam put in, trying to diffuse the situation. 

"Nightmares about what?" Hammond asked. 

"About Daniel getting hurt, sir," Sam answered. 

"Look, folks, I realize you're trying to protect each other here," Hammond began, trying to calm himself as he spoke. "But I need to make this perfectly clear to you. If Colonel O'Neill continues in his present state, I will have no choice but to relieve him of his command." 

"You can't do that!" Daniel shouted. 

"I assure you, I can and I will," Hammond countered. 

"But sir," Sam interjected. 

"It'll kill him," Daniel said softly. 

"In case you haven't noticed, son, *it* is already killing him," Hammond said. "SG-1 is on stand down until this is resolved, one way or the other. Dismissed." 

Silently, the three friends left Hammond's office. They quickly made their way toward the infirmary, to find Jack. There was no way in hell they were letting Hammond take his command away from him. 

They met up with Jack as he was leaving the infirmary. Dr. Frasier had given him some tranquilizers to help him sleep, but he knew they would be useless against the nightmares. She had recommended that he talk with a psychologist, but Jack had refused. He knew he would not be able to bring himself to tell a complete stranger about his nightmares. 

The three friends froze when they saw Jack. The Colonel stopped as well. He took in the look on their faces and felt his heart plummet. He knew why they were here. They were here to tell him that they were going on the mission, but with someone else. Jack was grateful that at least Hammond had allowed his friends to tell him that he was no longer a member of SG-1. 

They stood looking at each other, none of them daring to speak. Finally, Daniel stepped forward, unable to stand it any longer. They were out of time. Hammond had given them one last chance and he was not about to waste it. 

"Come on, Jack," Daniel said. "We need to talk." 

"It's alright, Danny," Jack said. "I think I know what you're going to say. Hammond's replaced me on SG-1, hasn't he?" 

"Not yet, he hasn't," Daniel replied through clenched teeth. "And if he tries to he's going to find there's no SG-1 left to replace you on." 

"Daniel..." Jack began, not wanting to see his friend do something foolish. 

"No, Jack," Daniel interrupted, he was upset and it showed. "If Hammond tries to replace you, I'm gone." 

"So, you're just gonna leave Sam and Teal'c on their own?" Jack asked, hoping to convince his young friend not to act too hastily. 

"I've got news for you, Colonel," Daniel answered. "If I go, Teal'c goes." 

"This true, Teal'c?" Jack questioned, his gut tightening as he waited for the answer. Apparently, Daniel and Teal'c had gotten a good bit closer on their little trip. 

"My place is by Daniel's side," Teal'c said in his most serious voice. "I will not stray from it." 

"Well, Carter, it looks like you'll be breaking in a whole new team," Jack mused. 

"Begging the Colonel's pardon, sir," Sam replied, eyeing her teammates carefully. "The Stargate Project is the chance of a lifetime for me. A dream come true. But we're a team, sir. And we stick together. If my teammates walk, I walk." 

"Come on, people!" Jack admonished. "You're talking about giving up the chance to explore other planets. Don't throw that away because of me. I'm not worth it." 

"On the contrary, O'Neill," Teal'c rebutted. "I can think of no greater reason than the honor of our friendship." 

"Funny, I didn't think we were still friends, Teal'c," Jack said. 

"Never doubt that you are, and always will be, my friend, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. 

"Look," Daniel broke in. "We need to get out of here. There are things we need to talk about, Jack, and we can't talk about them here. I was hoping to put this off for a bit, just until I got myself together a little more, but we don't have that luxury anymore." 

"Is this about what happened on the planet?" Jack asked with mounting fear. 

"Yes." was Daniel's simple reply. 

"Then let's head back to my place. We can talk about it there and not worry about any interruptions." Jack moved forward and Sam and Teal'c stepped to the side to let him pass. Just as he passed Daniel, the younger man reached out and grasped his arm. Jack turned to look at the man and the concern and compassion in his friend's eyes touched him deeply. Mutely, Daniel released his friend's arm and the rest of SG-1 followed their Colonel out of the complex. 

They rode to Jack's house in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Since Jack and Sam had driven in together, they rode back together, leaving Daniel and Teal'c to follow them. Daniel gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried to calm himself for the coming encounter. This is not how he had wanted to tell Jack, but he was out of options. Jack was trying to calm down as well. He was glad to finally find out what had happened to Daniel, but he was also terrified. There had to be a reason Daniel had not been able to tell him before and he did not want to think about what that reason might be. 

Sam and Teal'c were both very worried about their companions. Both men drove in stony silence, their faces grim. Sam knew the knowledge of what he had done to Daniel would tear the Colonel's heart out. But the alternative was unthinkable. Teal'c silently wished that he could carry this burden for his precious friend, but he knew that, if the two men were ever to salvage their friendship, Daniel must be the one to tell O'Neill. 

Daniel pulled up outside of Jack's house and sat for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and got out of the car. His troubled blue eyes met Teal'c's concerned brown ones and he drew strength from the silent support he found in them. With a slight smile, he moved to follow Jack and Sam into the house. 

The tension hung in the air as the four friends made themselves comfortable in Jack's living room. Daniel and Teal'c sat side by side on the couch while Sam and Jack sank down into the two chairs. No one spoke as they waited for Daniel to begin. 

"I'm going to tell you what happened, Jack," Daniel began slowly. "I'm going to start from the time we walked through the Stargate and end with our arrival back at SGC. I won't leave anything out. All I ask is that you don't interrupt me. This is going to be hard enough to do without getting stopped halfway through it. Okay?" 

"Sure, Danny," Jack said softly, thinking he would rather face Apophis and Ra together than hear what Daniel was about to tell him. "Does everyone else know?" 

"Yes," Daniel answered and saw Jack flinch. "Teal'c's known since we left for the Land of Light and Sam's known since we got back." 

"Always the last to know," Jack quipped, trying to lighten the mood and failing. 

"I wanted to get myself together a little more first, but I can't afford to wait anymore," Daniel replied guiltily. 

"It's alright, Daniel," Jack said. "Why don't we just get this over with, okay?" 

Slowly, Daniel told the story of what happened. He told Jack of their arrival and capture by the Ek-kaduans and of Jack being taken away. Daniel left out no detail as he told his friend of what happened. He watched as the color drained from Jack's face as he learned of how he had broken Daniel's fingers and threatened to kill the man. Tears ran freely down his face as Daniel told him of how he had rammed inside the man, making him scream. Finally, Daniel told him of the mark Jack had left him with. Jack thought he would throw up as the young scientist described the branding. 

Daniel continued the tale, but Jack had stopped listening. Over and over the Colonel's mind screamed the facts at him. He had raped his best friend. He had beaten and raped his best friend. He had threatened to kill the man and use his lifeless body. He had shoved a red-hot branding iron into the flesh of the man he... 

Jack began to shake. Image after image ran through his mind as the dam of his subconscious finally broke. Daniel bound. Daniel on his knees. Daniel in pain. Daniel with tears running down his face. Daniel screaming as he was raped. 

"NO!" Jack screamed and began to sob, unable to stand the barrage of images. Coupled with the horrific memories was the knowledge that it was DANIEL he had done this to. Daniel, the clumsy, geeky scientist who had taught him how to live again. And how to love. 

Daniel was at his side in an instant. Jack tried to shy away, but Daniel would not let him. He pulled the sobbing man into his arms and held him, rocking him gently. Jack felt Daniel's arms around him, holding him while the man gently stroked his hair and told him it would be alright. Jack doubted if it would ever be alright again. All he wanted to do was die. His life had turned into a horror show and he could not take it anymore. He wished Jo-Han had killed him. It would have been kinder than the knowledge of what he had done to the young man holding him. 

What made it even worse, was that Jack knew how Daniel felt about him. He could see it shining in the man's eyes when he thought Jack was not paying attention. At first, the Colonel had been taken aback, but he had gradually gotten used to it. Jack had even gotten to the point where he had enjoyed seeing that look in the other man's eyes. 

Jack had asked Daniel in the gate room what he had done to take that look away and replace it with the fear that was there now. Well, he got his answer. What he did not understand was how Daniel could bring himself to even be in the same room with him, let alone hold him in his arms and try to reassure him. 

"Jack," Daniel prompted softly, the worry evident in his voice. "Come on, Jack, talk to me." 

"How can you...how can you stand..." Jack tried to talk but the words refused to come. 

"It wasn't you, Jack," Daniel admonished. 

"Well, at least now I know why Teal'c was so mad at me," Jack said derisively. "I'd have wanted to kill the son of a bitch that raped my lover, too." 

"Daniel and I are not lovers, O'Neill," Teal'c said, silently adding the "yet". 

"I...I thought..." Jack stammered. 

"His heart belongs to another," Teal'c replied. "Only when that matter is resolved will we resolve our feelings for one another." 

"Ah, Sha're," Jack said, thinking Teal'c was referring to Daniel's wife. The contemptuous snort he earned in reply told him he was mistaken. 

"You are a fool, O'Neill," Teal'c said in disgust. "I should have taken Daniel when he offered himself to me and never given you a second thought. You do not deserve this man." 

"TEAL'C!" Daniel exclaimed. 

"I am sorry, Daniel, but I could remain silent no longer," the Jaffa said. "I am your friend and I can not stand by and watch your pain." 

Jack's mind was reeling. Daniel wanted HIM? He, Jack O'Neill, was the one that had claimed Daniel's heart? Jack felt his own heart soar for a moment as he realized Daniel loved him, then the memories of what he had done came crowding back. Jack tried to pull away again, but Daniel held him firmly. 

"Look at me, Jack," Daniel commanded. Slowly Jack complied, the pain in his heart etched on his face. "You did not rape me Jack. The Ek-kaduans raped us both. And I will not let them destroy us. But you have to help me, Jack. I can't do it without you." 

Daniel looked deeply into the eyes of the other man. He was desperately trying to get through to the man. Suddenly, he felt Teal'c at his side, followed by Sam. They encircled the two men in their arms, sheltering them both. Jack broke down as his friends closed in around him, softly whispering words of assurance that they would stand by his side, no matter what. 

They stayed like that until Jack fell into an exhausted sleep. Teal'c carried him to his bed as gently as he could and laid him down. Daniel and Sam covered the sleeping man, then reluctantly returned to the living room. There were things the three of them needed to discuss while the Colonel slept. 

Once they were all seated again, Daniel spoke. "Are you okay will all this, Sam?" 

"Well, it's alot to take in," she said and blushed slightly. "I mean I kinda knew about the thing you had for the Colonel, but I had no idea about Teal'c." 

"It was kind of sudden," Daniel explained, not really wanting to get into it right now. 

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" she asked, her eyes darting to the bedroom door where Jack slept. 

"I don't know," Daniel replied. 

A moment later, Jack's scream tore through the house. Daniel sprinted for the bedroom with Teal'c and Sam hot on his heels. He threw open the door to find Jack huddled in the center of the bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forth. Daniel closed his eyes at the sight then forced himself to move into the room. Jack looked up at him as he came in. He looked so lost and Daniel quickly moved to his side to try and comfort him. 

"What happened?" Daniel asked gently. 

"It was horrible," Jack mumbled as he tried to bury his face in Daniel's chest. "I was back, back in that hut, and I was...I was...I was...raping...you again. But this time, I sl...slit your throat when I...when I came." 

"Sshhh, it's alright, Jack," Daniel soothed. "It was just a dream." 

"But I came, Danny," Jack moaned. Teal'c and Sam had entered the room behind Daniel and were sitting on the bed with him. He looked up at them, unsure what to do. 

"It's okay, Jack," Daniel said again. "You can't control if you come in a dream." 

"But I came for real, Danny," Jack said, trying to make him understand. "I dreamed I raped you and I killed you and it made me come." 

"Oh, God," Daniel breathed as he tightened his hold on Jack. 

Daniel turned to Teal'c and saw the rage flash through the Jaffa's eyes. Without warning, he lunged at O'Neill, ripping him from Daniel's sheltering embrace. Daniel knew it was taking every ounce of Teal'c's willpower not to snap Jack's neck as he gripped the Colonel with bruising force. 

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you and take Daniel away with me forever," Teal'c hissed, all of his carefully controlled emotions laid bare. 

"Because you swore to me you wouldn't hurt him," Daniel said calmly. He knew there was no way they could get Teal'c off of Jack if the Jaffa did not want to comply. Daniel had no choice but to rely on the vow the man had made him as he lay recovering. 

Teal'c turned and looked into the eyes of the younger man. He recalled the words he had spoken to him a lifetime ago. How easy it would be to kill this man right now. Just the slightest bit of extra pressure and his neck would snap. But Daniel would never forgive him and he could not bear the thought of Daniel hating him. 

"Do it," Jack whispered, as if sensing the struggle going on within the Jaffa. His eyes held only resignation as Teal'c held his very life in his hands. 

"No," Daniel said sternly as Jack's words sank in. With a nod, Teal'c released his grip on O'Neill's throat. "I won't let you kill yourself, Jack." 

"Please, Daniel..." Jack began but he was cut off. 

"No! Look, I know something that might help, but we have to go back to the planet," the young man said. He was desperate. Things were much worse than he had thought and he feared he may already be too late to save his friend. 

"Absolutely not!" Teal'c said fiercely as he paced about the room. "It is not safe." 

"I agree with Teal'c, Daniel," Sam put in. "It's not safe." 

"Yes, it is," Daniel argued. "At least for Jack and I it is. We've already been punished for coming through the Gate. By Ek-kaduan law, they can't punish us a second time for the same transgression." 

"But what would be the point of returning to the planet?" Teal'c asked, still not liking the idea. 

"I believe they have a ritual that can help Jack," he explained. 

"I still do not like it," Teal'c said, but he already knew this was one argument he would lose. 

"Please, Teal'c," Daniel begged. "I have to try." 

Sam nodded her agreement. She did not like the idea, but they were out of options. It was this or watch Jack self-destruct right before their eyes. 

"Very well, Daniel," the Jaffa acquiesced. 

Daniel and Teal'c sat back down on Jack's couch. It had taken over an hour for them to calm Jack down enough to sleep. Sam had taken the first shift with him, sensing that the other two men needed to talk. She had been shocked by Teal'c's outburst at Jack and knew Daniel had been, too. 

"I am sorry, Daniel," Teal'c said softly, not looking at his friend. "I have brought shame on myself by dishonoring the vow I made to you." 

"You didn't break your promise, Teal'c," Daniel replied. He was upset by his friend's loss of control but even more so by Jack's reaction to it. "And, just like Jack, you can't help how you react to certain things." 

"I wish to be with you, my friend," Teal'c whispered, his resolve slipping. 

"I know. I wish to be with you, too. But..." Daniel trailed off. There was no need to finish the thought, both men understood. 

"Do you truly believe the Ek-kaduans can help him?" Teal'c asked, changing the subject. 

"I don't know, but I have to try. Otherwise, we've lost him." Daniel looked down at the floor as he said this, Jack's words still ringing in his ears. 

"Then I shall accompany you," Teal'c stated firmly. 

"You can't," Daniel argued. "Jack and I have already been punished so they can't punish us again, but you and Sam haven't." 

"That does not matter," Teal'c countered. "My place is with you, and O'Neill, if he will allow it." 

"Thank you, my Jaffa," Daniel said, using the name he had called the man when he had comforted him. "But, no. I couldn't take it if they...hurt...you, too. Please understand, Teal'c. It would kill me if I had to watch them hurt you." 

"As you wish, Daniel," the Jaffa relented. "I will do what I can to ease your burden here, then. I will explain to General Hammond what you wish to do and see that he agrees to it." 

"Thank you." Daniel smiled at Teal'c's choice of words. He doubted if even Hammond had the balls to fight the Jaffa on this one. 

"When do you wish to depart?" Teal'c asked as he stood up. The sudden desire to pull Daniel into a bruising kiss almost overwhelming. 

"In the morning, I think," Daniel replied, a shudder running through him at the unbridled desire he saw in the other man's eyes. 

"Then I shall leave now to make the necessary arrangements. I will return as quickly as possible." Teal'c walked to the door, grateful for the distance that was now between himself and the object of his desire. 

Daniel paused for a moment, then followed his friend to the door. For all that the Jaffa had done for him, he was more grateful than he could say. Without warning, Daniel reached up and covered the Jaffa's mouth with his own, intent on expressing what words could not. With a growl, Teal'c encircled the smaller man and began to hungrily consume him. 

They stood like that for long moments, each lost in the taste and feel of the other. Finally, they broke apart for air. Their eyes locked as both men stood panting. Unspoken words passed between them and at last, Teal'c pulled away. Daniel watched him go with a mixture of longing and deep admiration. One day he would let his friend know just how much he thought of him and all he had done. 

It was three hours later when Teal'c returned. Daniel had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted. He awoke as he felt the Jaffa kneel down beside him. Teal'c ran a hand through his friend's soft hair, enjoying the silky texture as it slipped through his fingers. Daniel smiled up at the man, relishing the attentive caress. 

"It is taken care of," Teal'c spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Daniel's. "You and O'Neill are set to leave at 0900 tomorrow." 

"Thank you," Daniel replied in the same hushed tone. He reached up and gently grasped the back of the Jaffa's large neck, then pulled the man toward him. He felt a rush of electricity surge through his body as Teal'c's lips met his own. 

"Daniel," Teal'c panted as he pulled away. "If we do not stop this, I will take you here and now." 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said as he released the man. "I didn't mean to tease." 

"How is O'Neill?" the Jaffa asked, moving away from Daniel and allowing him to sit up. 

"Still asleep, I guess," Daniel said. "Come on, let's go check on him." 

Teal'c followed Daniel as he walked quietly to Jack's bedroom door. Daniel opened it slowly, not wanting to disturb the man if he was still asleep. The sight that greeted him as the door slowly swung open took his breath away and he staggered back. Teal'c reached forward to steady his friend. He peered through the door and cursed aloud at the sight. 

Jack and Sam were lying on the bed in a heated embrace. Their legs were intertwined and Jack's hands were roaming freely over the Captain's petite body. Their mouths locked together, they did not notice the two men in the doorway. Until Teal'c cursed, that was. 

Immediately, they sprang apart like a pair of teenagers caught in a clandestine embrace. Sam's face flushed with shame at being caught in such an intimate embrace with her commanding officer. It had started out innocent enough. Jack had awoken to find Sam holding him. 

"I'm surprised you're willing to be alone with me like this," Jack had said, his voice thick with emotion. 

"You're my friend, Jack, and I trust you," Sam had said. "You would never do anything to hurt me." Seeing the doubt still lingering in his eyes, she leaned down and kissed the man. She had not expected the Colonel's powerful response, nor her own. In no time, the two were locked in a hot embrace. 

Jack saw the look on Daniel's face and felt his heart break. The pain and betrayal were all too clear in the sad blue eyes that now regarded him. How could he have done that, especially with Daniel in the house? Had not Daniel just told him he was in love with him? That he had not done anything with Teal'c because of that love? What had he done? The thoughts ran relentlessly through Jack's mind as he looked at Daniel. 

Daniel just stared at the man he loved. Wave after wave of pain coursed through him as the sight of Sam and Jack together replayed itself behind his eyes. Teal'c's strong presence behind him was the only thing keeping him up as he watched his dreams die. 

"Well," Daniel said after an eternity. "I guess that clears up how you feel about me, Jack." Without another word, he turned and walked away, returning to the living room. 

"The arrangements have been made. You leave in the morning to return to the planet with Daniel. Your foolishness had brought me great joy, O'Neill," Teal'c said gravely, then turned to follow his soon to be lover. 

"Oh, Sam, I am a fool," Jack moaned as she took him in her arms and held him. 

"Where are you going?" Teal'c asked as he saw Daniel heading for the door. 

"I just need some time to think," Daniel replied. "I'll be back in a few hours. Will you wait up for me?" 

"I will be here when you return," the Jaffa replied. 

Daniel let himself back into the house as quietly as he could. He did not want to wake anyone. He could see Teal'c on the couch waiting for him, just like he said he would be. The sight lifted Daniel's spirits. At least somebody wanted him. 

"You called Jack a fool," Daniel said softly as he approached the couch. "But you're wrong. I'm the fool. I've been passing up what's right in front of me for some pipe dream that will never happen." 

"Daniel," Teal'c said as the young man came to kneel in front of him. "Is this truly what you want?" 

"Take the pain away, Teal'c," Daniel whispered. "Make the nightmares go away." 

"Let me love you, Daniel," Teal'c rasped. 

"Yes!" Daniel hissed and found his mouth covered with the Jaffa's. The kiss was long and deep and more passionate than any of the kisses they had shared thus far. Gone was the need to go slowly, to pull away, and to stop. Jack had made his choice and now Daniel was making his own. 

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, Jack had heard Daniel come in. He had hoped to talk with the man, to tell him it was all a mistake. What he saw when he entered the living room made him stop short. There, on the sofa, were Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel was on his knees with his head leaning on the back and Teal'c was behind him. There was no mistaking what was happening. 

"Yessss!" Daniel hissed out as Teal'c slowly entered him. 

"Daniel," Teal'c called softly as he sank into his young lover. 

"Oh, Teal'c," Daniel panted as the Jaffa began to move in and out of him with agonizing slowness. "Take the pain away. Make me forget. Make it good again." 

"Yes, Daniel," Teal'c whispered. "I know how much you wish it could be O'Neill here, with you now..." 

"Jack made his choice," Daniel replied tightly then moaned as Teal'c's cock grazed his prostrate. "Now I'm making mine." 

Daniel's passion filled responses tore at Jack. He realized it could have easily been him that Daniel was now wrapped around, fucking for all he was worth. Jack knew he should leave, but he could not tear himself away from the sight of the man he loved loving another. 

Daniel gasped when he felt Teal'c speed up. He knew his lover was close. They had been denying themselves for so long that both were bursting with need. Even though his rape at Jack's hands had been his first taste of male love, Daniel had always known it could be like this. 

Daniel could not stop the cry that escaped his lips as his orgasm overtook him. Teal'c quickly clamped his hand over the younger man's mouth to stifle the scream. Then, he too, was coming deep inside of Daniel's willing body and moaning loudly. 

When his orgasm subsided, he pulled himself out of Daniel as gently as he could and turned his lover around. He was worried that he had hurt the other man in his ardor, but the look in Daniel's eyes told Teal'c all he needed to know. With a smile, the Jaffa brought his lips down to lovingly caress those of the young man beneath him. 

"You know," Daniel began softly as Teal'c pulled away. "I really loved him. I just wish he had had the balls to tell me to my face. Seeing them...like that... hurt so fucking bad." 

"I am sorry, love," Teal'c said gently and pulled Daniel close. 

"But I have more important things to worry about right now," Daniel sighed. "The first order of business is to get Jack over this whole mess. We can figure out just what we're going to do about everything else then." 

"Do you wish to remain here?" Teal'c asked. 

"By 'here' I assume you mean Earth?" Daniel replied. 

"Yes," Teal'c said, thinking how much he would love to take Daniel to the Land of Light forever and forget about everything else. 

"I want to stay, Teal'c," Daniel replied, as Teal'c knew he would. "I'd like to be Jack's friend. If he'd let me that is. Would it bother you for me to be around him, knowing how I feel about him?" 

"No, my love," Teal'c answered. "I would also like to remain O'Neill's friend." 

Jack stood in the shadows, too shocked to move. He thought his heart would break when he watched Teal'c make love to Daniel. He felt even worse now. After everything he had done to the man, everything he had put him through, he still wanted Jack's friendship. Without a word, Jack slipped back into his bedroom. As sleep reached up to claim him, he wished there were some way to let Daniel know that he really did love him. 

The two men moved off to Jack's spare bedroom to sleep. Daniel nestled himself in his lover's arms and was soon fast asleep. Teal'c was having a harder time relaxing. Daniel's use of the word "feel" rather than "felt" did not escape the Jaffa's notice. He resolutely thrust aside his worries, however. If nothing else, he would have this one beautiful night to cherish. 

Sam and Teal'c watched as the two men left. They were worried about their friends. Daniel seemed certain that the Ek-kaduans could help Jack. The others were less than convinced, but prayed that Daniel was right. 

Sam felt terrible about what had happened yesterday. She had not meant any harm when she had kissed Jack, but she had sure caused a lot. Teal'c could tell that there was something on the woman's mind. He had a good idea of what that was. 

"Is there something wrong, Captain Carter?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said after a moment. "What happened yesterday, between Jack and I, was a mistake." 

"A mistake?" Teal'c repeated. 

"Yes," she said, needing to make her friend understand. "He woke up and was upset. I was only trying to show him that I still trusted him. It just went a bit farther than either of us expected." 

"I see," Teal'c replied stoically. 

"He really does love Daniel," she finished. 

"As do I," Teal'c said calmly, but his heart was racing. If what Captain Carter said was true, then he had done a terrible thing. He knew Daniel still held great love for O'Neill and by making love to him he had betrayed the man's true feelings. He resolved that once his lover returned, they would all sit down and discuss this once and for all. 

They came through the gate with a jolt, both men stumbling hard. Jack reached out a steadying hand as he tried to keep Daniel from hitting the ground. They regained their balance quickly, both on the look out for another attack. Daniel prayed he had not made a mistake in bringing Jack here as Jo-Han and the village elders approached. 

"Why have you returned here?" Jo-Han asked. 

"We seek the Rite of Expungement," Daniel said, his voice strong and firm. 

"I had expected as much," Jo-Han countered. "Is this truly your desire?" 

"Yes," Daniel replied enthusiastically. "Can't you see what this is doing to him?" 

"I am aware," Jo-Han said. "It was his punishment as it was yours. Are you certain you seek to reverse what was done?" 

"Of course I'm certain," Daniel practically shouted. He did not understand how Jo-Han could even ask such a thing. He would give anything to take away the pain and guilt that was eating Jack alive. 

"And are you certain that YOU will be able to live with it any better than he has been?" Jo-Han questioned again. 

"I don't understand what you mean," Daniel replied, his frustration mounting. "We seek the Rite of Expungement, the reversal of what was done." 

"Exactly," Jo-Han said with a smile. 

"Look, I don't care what it is, I'll live with it," Daniel answered vehemently. "Just, please, undo this. He can't take any more. And I can't just stand by and watch him die." 

"Very well, Speaker of the Strange Ones," he said. "I will make the necessary arrangements. Come." 

Silently, Daniel and Jack followed the Ek-kaduans back to the village. No one moved to threaten them in any way. There was no need. They had come here voluntarily, seeking help. Jo-Han wished he could tell the young Speaker just what it was he was asking for. He could tell from the words he had spoken that the young man did not yet understand what he had asked for. The Ek-kaduan feared that in saving his friend, the young man would be sacrificing himself. He prayed the man was strong enough to endure what lay ahead. 

"What exactly does this Rite of Expungement consist of, Daniel?" Jack asked as they followed the elders. 

"Um, I'm not really sure," Daniel said hesitantly. "The only thing I could find out was that it involves some sort of reversal of what was done." 

"They won't...they won't make me...hurt you...again, will they?" Jack stammered, stopping suddenly to look at his companion. 

"No, Jack. No!" Daniel reassured quickly. "The Rite of Expungement is meant to undo what was done, not compound it even more." 

"Alright," Jack agreed and began walking again. He knew this was his last chance to put this behind him. If this did not work, he knew in his heart it would not be long before he took his own life. The only thing that had stopped him thus far was the knowledge of what such an act on his part would do to his friend. 

Jo-Han stopped when they reached the center of the village. He motioned and men came up to stand on either side of Daniel and Jack. Jack tensed but made no move, taking his cue from Daniel. 

"Take the Leader to the hut to wait," Jo-Han said. "I shall prepare the Speaker." Silently the men moved to obey. 

Jack fought down his rising apprehension as he was separated from Daniel. He was led to the same hut his team had been held in and ordered to wait inside. Muttering under his breath, he entered the hut to wait. 

Daniel watched as Jack was led away from him. He was getting a sinking feeling as he watched them take his friend to the same hut he and the others had been held in before. Jo-Han saw the tension in the young man and tried to smile reassuringly. 

"Come, Speaker of the Strange Ones. We have much to do to prepare." Jo-Han turned and walked away leaving Daniel to follow. The young man was surprised when no one moved to escort him as they had Jack. 

"Can you explain to me exactly what the Rite consists of?" Daniel asked as he caught up with the elder. 

"You truly do not know what it is you have brought upon yourself, do you, young one?" Jo-Han said, his voice laced with regret. 

"All I care about is helping my friend," Daniel defended. 

"Then I truly hope the love you have for him is enough," Jo-Han replied, then began to explain. "The Rite is a simple one. The Lion is made to be the Lamb while the Lamb becomes the Lion, thus the Expungement." 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, confused. "I'm not quite following you here." 

"The Lion, or Beast, is made to be the Lamb, or Prey, while the Lamb becomes the Lion," Jo-Han explained again. Daniel's face paled as the words finally sank in. 

"Do you mean to say that Jack is now to become the Prey while I become the Beast?" The tone of utter disbelief in Daniel's voice made the other man stop and look at him gravely. 

"There is still time to stop this," Jo-Han said gently. 

"And this is really supposed to help Jack?" Daniel questioned, his voice rising slightly. 

"Yes. It will allow his guilt to manifest itself and be Expunged," Jo-Han said. "As I said, there is still time to stop this if you wish." 

"I don't have much choice," Daniel responded. "He's out of time." 

"Then let us enter and prepare for the Coming of the Beast." Jo-Han held the door open and Daniel entered slowly. 

It was the same hut he had been brought to before, when the Beast had taken possession of Jack. Memories of pain and fear came flooding back as Daniel took in the familiar sights. A shudder passed through him and he thought for a moment he might throw up, but he forced himself to swallow instead. He called to his mind the lost look in Jack's eyes as Teal'c gripped his throat. That image alone gave him the strength he needed to look Jo-Han in the eyes. 

Jack did not protest as the guards tied his hands behind his back. He followed them quietly as the led him through the village. It was not until they led him to the same hut he had been in before that he started to protest. But with his hands tied behind him, he was no match for the guards and found himself shoved roughly inside. 

The sight that greeted him when he entered made his breath catch. There was Daniel, tied to the center post. Jo-Han stood beside him holding the same chalice as before. Jack moaned softly as he realized what they had done. 

"Don't do this to him," he moaned. "Please, don't do this to him." 

"It is done," Jo-Han said as he freed Daniel. "Behold, your Prey awaits." 

"Jack," Daniel breathed huskily as he took a step forward. Jo-Han did as before and moved to untie Jack, but Daniel stopped him. Without a word, the Ek-kaduans departed, leaving the two men alone. 

"Daniel, you don't want to do this," Jack said, hoping to reach his friend. 

"Don't I?" Daniel challenged as he closed the distance between them and grabbed Jack roughly. He whirled Jack around and pushed him backwards until he collided with the post. Daniel then pressed his body up against the other man's, pinning him in place. 

Daniel looked Jack in the eye then leaned in and kissed him hard. Jack could not help but respond to the feel of the other man's lips on his own. Even though the kiss was bruising in its intensity, his body craved more. 

"Do you have any idea what I went through, Jack?" Daniel sneered as he pulled back. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me? You told me you were going to kill me and fuck me anyway. Remember that, Jack?" 

Jack began to tremble as the hateful words poured out of Daniel. Memories flashed through his mind of their earlier encounter in this hut. He wished more than anything he could undo what he had done, that he could take it back. He would gladly die if only he could make it right again. 

"I'm sorry, Danny," Jack whispered. "I'm so sorry." 

"You didn't look too sorry when you were fucking Samantha," Daniel jibed, the words tearing at his own soul as much as Jack's. 

"That...that was a mistake, Danny," Jack said. 

"You bet it was, you fucking prick tease," Daniel growled then ground his pelvis into Jack's. The Colonel's earlier arousal had fled with Daniel's first cutting statement. 

Daniel wound his fist into Jack's short hair then stepped back yanking the man forward, hard. The Colonel stumbled and fell to his knees, Daniel's tight grip on his hair the only thing keeping him from going face first into the dirt. 

Daniel kept a tight grip on Jack's head as his other hand moved to pull out his own engorged penis. Jack moaned as the events of a few weeks ago were played out for him. Daniel pushed the head of his cock against Jack's lips, but he refused to open his mouth. With a smile of pure evil, Daniel pulled back hard on Jack's head, forcing an involuntary cry from the man. As Jack's mouth opened Daniel thrust his cock deeply inside. 

"And if I feel your teeth on me, Jack, I'll remove your testicles," Daniel said menacingly as he began to move his cock in and out of Jack's mouth. 

Daniel threw his head back and gave himself over to the sensation of Jack's mouth on his cock. It felt better than he ever dreamed it could. Though he knew Jack was an unwilling participant, in Daniel's mind, Jack was gladly kneeling at his feet, sucking him for all he was worth. Slowly Daniel pulled himself out of his fantasy and looked down at the man whose face he was fucking. Jack's eyes were tightly closed as Daniel's cock sawed back and forth in his mouth. 

"I can't wait to put my brand on you, Jack," Daniel said and smiled as Jack flinched at the words. "Did you even think, when you put your mark on me, what it would be like for me? How hard it would be for me in the showers at SGC? Where every man there can see your mark and know I'm your chattel?" 

Hot tears began to leak from Jack's eyes at Daniel's words. He had, indeed, not thought of it. The thought of how that single mark would change Daniel's life forever had never entered the Colonel's mind. 

Without warning, Daniel grasped Jack's head with both hands and rammed forward hard, burying his cock to the hilt in the other man's throat. Jack screamed but there was no sound. He could not move as Daniel held him securely in place, the cock in his mouth keeping him from even drawing a breath. For long moments Daniel held him like this, feeling him struggle. When the struggles began to weaken, Daniel released his hold and pushed Jack back to land on his bound arms. 

Just as Daniel had done weeks earlier, Jack lay heaving on the ground. He tried to block out the sight of Daniel towering over him, hate shining in his eyes, but his mind refused to obey. Jack desperately tried to think of some way to reach his friend. He knew what came next. It was not that he was afraid of being raped, hell he had that coming, but he was terrified of what it would do to Daniel. 

Jack jumped when Daniel dropped a large log by his head. He stared up at the man, confusion in his eyes, but Daniel quickly dropped down beside him. As Daniel pulled the Colonel upright and lay him across the log, Jack understood. Daniel had no intention of freeing him during the ordeal. Jack tried to find his voice as his friend's hands removed his pants. He felt cool air caress his skin and could not suppress the shiver that ran through his body. 

As a wave of calm washed over him, Jack understood. Somewhere along the way, all his guilt and pain began to wash away, too. He knew that he still had the final act to endure, and he wished he could tell Danny that he could stop, that it was alright now. But maybe Daniel needed this as much as he did. Maybe it would lay to rest all the pain and fear and anger the other man was keeping so tightly bottled up inside. 

Daniel mutely went about his tasks as he removed his own clothing. Jack wondered where the taunts and jibes had gone to as he felt the man move into position behind him. He was prepared for Daniel to be vicious, but he was not prepared for the gentle, oiled finger that slowly penetrated him. 

Daniel took his time, taking care not to injure the other man. He was glad he had found some oil to use, it would make his entry much easier on the Colonel. When he felt Jack's muscles relax around the invading digit, he gently slipped in another and began again. Daniel made sure to graze Jack's prostate sporadically, keeping the edge of pleasure running through the man. When Daniel had three fingers moving easily within the bound man, he pulled them out and leant over his friend. 

"I'm not going to rape you, Jack," Daniel breathed into his ear. "I'm going to untie you now and turn you over. Then I'm going to make love to you. I could do it like this, but we'll never have another chance to be together and I want to see your face as I make love to you. If you tell me no, I'll stop, though." 

"Make love to me, Danny," Jack whispered back, his body on fire from the slow sensuous assault at his friend's hands. 

Without another word, Daniel cut Jack free and gently turned the Colonel over. Their eyes locked together, Daniel slowly entered the other man. Jack winced at the entry and Daniel immediately stilled, allowing him to adjust. Soon, he was fully inside. 

They moved together as they found the perfect rhythm. Jack began to moan as Daniel aimed for and hit his prostate on every thrust. He moved to caress himself, but Daniel quickly batted his hand away and took the engorged cock in his own. Their eyes never strayed from one another as they made love. Nothing else in the world mattered except what they were feeling right now. 

All too soon, it was over as first Jack came with Daniel swiftly following. With tremendous care, Daniel pulled out of his friend and moved to lie beside him, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. Jack nestled down in the embrace as a cacophony of feelings whirled inside of him. 

"How did you fight the drug?" Jack asked, needing to know how Daniel had overcome what he had not been able to. 

"I was never drugged," Daniel replied. He felt Jack stiffen in his arms and tightened his embrace. "It was my punishment, to have to reenact what went on without the benefit of the drug." 

"Oh, Daniel," Jack said softly, realizing what his friend had just put himself through for him. 

"It's all right, Jack," Daniel soothed. "It was worth it." They lay like that for long moments before Daniel spoke again. 

"What did you mean when you said it was a mistake?" he asked. 

"Just what I said," Jack replied. "It was a mistake. I woke up and was surprised Sam was there with me. I figured after she found out what I...what I had done, she would run screaming. But she was there, with me. She kissed me, I think just to let me know that she still trusted me. I was so desperate, I jumped at it and before I knew it, she was in my arms. That's when you walked in." 

"God dammit!" Daniel swore. "Will nothing ever work out for us?" 

"It's okay, Danny," Jack whispered softly. "I understand that we can't be together. I saw you and Teal'c. I didn't mean to. I was coming down to talk to you and I just kinda...saw..." 

"I'm sorry, Jack," Daniel replied. He knew how much it hurt to walk in on something like that. "I don't want to stop being your friend, Jack. And neither does Teal'c. I know he's been kind of hard on you lately, but he's been pretty worried about me." 

"I'm glad he was there for you when you needed someone," Jack said. "And I don't want to lose you, either of you. I want my friends, my mind, and my team back." 

"Then let's get the hell out of here, cause all of those things are waiting for you back home," Daniel said. He stood up then and helped his friend to his feet. They were both still a little shaky and leaned on each other for support. They dressed as quickly as they could and left the village without a backward glance. 

Wearily the two men returned to Jack's house. They smiled when they looked into the living room and saw Sam, sound asleep on the couch, and Teal'c, dozing in a nearby chair. Jack felt his smile falter slightly as he watched Daniel look at his lover. It hurt his heart to think of Teal'c as Daniel's lover, knowing it could have been him if he had not been such a fool. Teal'c had even warned him, several times, that he was in danger of losing Daniel. The Jaffa had waited patiently, though, giving Jack every opportunity to reach out and grasp what was right in front of him. Only when Jack had seemingly betrayed Daniel, did Teal'c have enough and step forward to claim the other man as his own. 

Even as his heart broke, Jack hoped the two men would be happy together. After everything they had gone through, everything they had willingly put themselves through to help him, they deserved to be happy. He knew the coming days would be hard. Seeing them together would be painful, but they were a family. And he was not about to let his family slip away. Not when he still needed them so much. 

Teal'c came awake as they entered the room. He looked his young lover over worriedly then did the same to O'Neill. He relaxed as he took in the look on their faces. They were tired, but both men seemed more whole than they had in weeks. Quietly, Teal'c rose and moved to his lover's side. He took the smaller man into his arms, embracing him tightly. Jack looked on for a moment then turned to move away. His progress was swiftly stopped by a large arm as Teal'c pulled him into the embrace. Jack stiffened for a moment, then allowed himself to relax into the arms of his friend. Daniel's own arms moved to encircle him as well, and they stood like that, each man holding the others closely to him. 

Once reassured that his friends were indeed alright, Teal'c pulled back from the embrace. He looked into the eyes of both men and saw that, while there was still much healing to do, the process had finally begun. 

"You need rest, my friends," he said, easily able to see the men's fatigue. Jack and Daniel both nodded their agreement, feeling like they could collapse at any moment. 

"Your back!" Sam exclaimed from the couch. She had come awake at the sound of Teal'c's voice and instantly moved to greet her friends. From the look on their faces, as well as Teal'c's, she knew things had gone well. 

The three men were still in a loose embrace when she came over and Jack and Daniel opened their arms to bring her inside, too. With a blush, she wrapped her arms around her friends and let herself be pulled in. As she stood there, holding and being held, she realized that she had made the right choice. The Stargate Project may be the chance of a lifetime, but nothing on Earth was more important to her than these three men. 

"Come on," Sam said after feeling a fatigue tremor run through Jack. "Teal'c's right, you guys need to rest." Reluctantly they broke apart. 

"Come, Daniel," Teal'c said. "We should return home." 

"Stay," Jack said quickly. "Please." 

"I do not wish to upset you, my friend," Teal'c replied, knowing Jack would understand what he was referring to. 

"I know, but I want you to stay. Besides, I need to get used to the fact that you're...that you and Danny are lovers," Jack said as strongly as he could. 

"As you wish," Teal'c answered for them. Daniel nodded his head in agreement and the two men moved toward the spare bedroom they had shared just the night before. 

"Will you stay with me, Sam?" Jack asked. "I won't try anything. I promise. I just...I just don't want to be alone right now." Sam turned to look at Teal'c. The Jaffa hesitated but a second before nodding his head. He reached out and took Daniel by the arm and pulled him back. 

"We shall all stay with you, O'Neill," Teal'c stated. His friend was in need and he would not deny him. There would be time later to spend alone with Daniel. He hoped. 

The four friends made their way to Jack's bedroom in silence. Daniel and Teal'c moved to stand at the foot of the bed and motioned for Sam and Jack to lie down. With a smile, Sam lay down and beckoned for Jack. Hesitantly, he moved to join her, and the two lay on their sides facing one another. 

Daniel looked into the eyes of his lover as unspoken words passed between them. He was never more in awe of the man than he was right then. Again the Jaffa had thrust aside his own needs to tend to those of the people he cared about. 

Teal'c squeezed Daniel's shoulder then moved to Jack's side of the bed while Daniel moved to Sam's. No one spoke as the two men moved to spoon up against their friends. Daniel found himself thankful Jack had a king-size bed. Otherwise, they would never have fit and would have ended up sleeping on the floor. As it was, Sam and Jack were pressed close together with Daniel and Teal'c tightly against them. 

Both men slipped an arm under the person they held, pulling themselves in even tighter. The need to feel as though they were all physically connected was beginning to overwhelm them all. At last, they took their free hands and stretched them out, grasping each other's hands while holding Jack and Sam in a soft embrace. 

Jack felt a single tear roll down his cheek as his friends wrapped him in the warm cocoon of their love for him. He felt a sense of peace come over him, like the one that had come in the hut. He was safe and he was loved and nothing could ever take that away from him. He drifted off to sleep, knowing his friends were there and watching him and that when he opened his eyes, they would still be there. 

His friends watched as Jack's eyes drifted shut and the Colonel found his first peaceful sleep in weeks. Sam let out a shaky breath as she realized that, this time, there would be no night terrors to chase the man in her arms into screaming wakefulness. Sam, too, let her eyes drift slowly closed as she finally relaxed. 

The two lovers looked at each other over the heads of their friends. Daniel smiled at Teal'c and squeezed his hand before allowing his eyes to close. He knew his lover wanted nothing more than to be alone with him right now, to cement the foundation they had begun to lay. 

Teal'c lay awake, listening to the others sleep. He wanted desperately to talk to Daniel. He needed to know what had gone on. He schooled himself in patience, though. He knew that his lover would tell him, in time. Teal'c dreaded the coming talk he knew they must have. If Samantha was correct, and her interlude with O'Neill had been only his intense need for comfort manifesting itself, then he had done both his friends a grave disservice. He knew it would break his heart to lose his young lover, but Daniel's happiness was what mattered most to him. O'Neill had claimed his heart first and if the two men still had feelings for one another, then he was honor bound to step aside and give them the chance to find happiness with one another. With a heavy heart, the Jaffa slowly joined his friends in sleep. 

Jack came awake slowly. He began to panic when he realized he was being tightly held. He opened his eyes quickly and felt his terror fade away as he looked into Sam's smiling blue eyes. He had fully expected to awaken alone, but his friends had other ideas. 

"Good morning," Daniel said. "Or should I say afternoon?" 

"How long have I been asleep?" Jack asked thickly. 

"About 14 hours," Sam answered with a touch of amusement. 

"You guys...you guys stayed here, like this, for 14 hours?" Jack gasped in amazement, the strength of their loyalty making his emotions well up. 

"We would not leave your side, my friend," Teal'c said softly. He was still spooned up against Jack, holding the man tightly to him. Jack thought for a moment that this must be what it felt like to get hugged by a grizzly bear. 

"Thank you," Jack choked out as his emotions threatened to overcome him. 

"Come on," Daniel said and began to rise. "Time for a bathroom break, then we need to talk." 

They each took a turn freshening up in Jack's bathroom. Once they were all finished, they moved to the living room again. Both Daniel and Jack knew they needed to tell the others exactly what happened on the planet. Daniel knew Teal'c would understand, but he also knew that Jack was nervous about telling the man that he had slept with his lover. 

"Jack," Daniel said before they could sit down. "I'd like to tell Teal'c in private. Could you tell Sam?" 

"Sure, Danny," the other man replied, a bit uncertainly. 

"Thanks," Daniel replied. He could see that Jack was apprehensive about talking about what went on, but he needed to. If he was ever going to get over what had been done to him, he needed to be able to talk about it. 

Without another word, trying to show his confidence in his friend, Daniel took Teal'c by the hand and led him into the other room. Once out of sight of the living room, Daniel pulled Teal'c into a fierce kiss. He had been wanting to do that for hours. Teal'c returned the kiss with equal passion. He held the smaller man tightly to him, luxuriating in the feel of their hard bodies pressed against one another. 

Reluctantly, they broke apart. With a longing look, they sat down at the table and joined hands. Teal'c knew whatever Daniel had to tell him was difficult for the other man to say. He remained quiet, waiting for Daniel to find the words. 

Slowly, Daniel explained what happened, from their arrival on the planet to their departure. He left out no detail. He could feel Teal'c's grip tightening on his hand now and then. Daniel winced at the force of the grip when he told his lover of making love to Jack. Finally finished, he waited for the Jaffa to speak. 

"I am sorry you had to go through that, my love," Teal'c said softly, gently caressing the hand he been gripping tightly a moment ago. "To act so violently toward a man you care so much about must have been very difficult for you." 

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "I was supposed to rape him. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't make myself do that, not to him. I made love to him instead. And it was...it was so right. I...it's hard to explain. But it was incredible. We both knew...knew that this would be the only time we would ever...ever be able to be together. I'm glad we were able to have that one time. At least I'll always have the memory." 

Daniel's voice had grown soft and taken on a far away quality as he spoke. Teal'c looked at his lover and felt emotion squeeze his heart. He now knew for certain that he had made a terrible mistake. He truly believed that Daniel loved him, but he loved O'Neill as well. And as Daniel had just said himself, at least Teal'c would have that one night to remember. 

"I am sorry, my love," Teal'c said gravely. 

"Sorry for what?" Daniel asked, not understanding what the Jaffa was referring to. 

"I made a mistake," he replied. "I should never have allowed our union." 

"Teal'c, I made a choice," Daniel rebutted gently. 

"Based on an erroneous assumption," the Jaffa countered. 

"How do you know it was erroneous?" he asked. 

"Samantha Carter told me so," Teal'c said. "She explained that what we witnessed was a mistake both on her part and O'Neill's. I believed, as you did, that he did not want you. In reality, he was so desperate for comfort, he sought it anywhere he could. Even in the arms of another." 

"Sam told you this?" Daniel questioned. 

"Yes," Teal'c replied. "Just after you and O'Neill left for the planet." 

"Jack told me the same thing," Daniel said softly. 

"I will step aside," Teal'c stated, his voice once again firm. "I will not stand in the way of your happiness." 

"What about yours?" Daniel put in quickly. "I do love you, you know." 

"As I love you," the Jaffa replied. "But you love O'Neill as well. And you loved him first. I will not stand in the way of the happiness you might find with him." 

"And what of the happiness I've already found with you?" Daniel did not know what to do. He wanted Jack but he wanted Teal'c as well. 

"I will always be your friend," Teal'c said gently, seeing the younger man's distress. "And if things do not work out with O'Neill, I would more than welcome you back into the circle of my arms. But you are both my friends. And I will not use O'Neill's state of mind against him in this matter. He was lost. He was losing everything he cared about. That he sought solace in the arms of another was wrong, but understandable. He was falling and grasped onto the first rope his hands could reach. Can you not find it in your heart to forgive him this?" 

"I've already forgiven him," Daniel replied softly. "I just hate this. Why is it that one of you has to end up hurt? I love you both and it's killing me that I have to hurt one of you." 

"I know, my love," Teal'c whispered. He moved then to Daniel's side and took the younger man in his arms. "I know." 

With a last kiss, Daniel and Teal'c returned to the living room. Jack had just finished telling Sam of what happened between the two men. Sam's eyes filled with tears at the brutal irony her friends were forced to endure. 

Jack looked up at his friends and felt a wave of apprehension wash over him. The look on Teal'c's face told him all he needed to know. The Jaffa was not happy about what had gone on. Jack swallowed as he waited for the axe to fall. He felt horrible for betraying his friend. He had known that Daniel and Teal'c were lovers and had made love to the man anyway. As he sat there, waiting for his friends to speak, Jack knew he would beg on his knees if he had to, to get the man to forgive him. 

They sat down without saying a word, Daniel's hand holding tightly to the Jaffa's. Daniel knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Teal'c. But his love for Jack was as strong as ever and he knew that his lover's strong sense of honor would not allow him to remain in the relationship. Daniel felt his eyes fill with tears as Teal'c squeezed his hand gently for support. 

Jack saw the anguished look on Daniel's face and his heart broke. As he watched the younger man's eyes fill with tears he realized they were about to leave him. He had betrayed their trust and they were going to leave him. 

"No," Jack moaned and lunged forward coming to rest on his knees in front of Teal'c, surprising the two men. 

"Jack..." Daniel said questioningly. 

"Please, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear it," Jack ran on, heedless to the looks the others gave him. He had to make them understand. He had to make them not leave him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please. Please don't leave me." 

"Why do you think we are leaving, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, puzzled by the sudden turn of events. 

"Because of what I did," Jack said softly, his head bowed. 

"Did?" Daniel prompted. He looked to both Teal'c and Sam but both were just as confused as he was. 

"I betrayed your trust," Jack said finally. "I made love with Daniel. I knew the two of you were lovers and I made love to him anyway. I'm sorry. Please, please, don't leave me. I'll do anything. Anything." 

"First, you did not make love to Daniel, he made love to you," Teal'c said firmly. "Second, it was necessary in order for both of you to heal. Third, you did not betray me, O'Neill. It is I who have betrayed you." 

"What?" Jack whispered, wanting desperately to believe that his family was not abandoning him. 

"I have betrayed you, my friend," Teal'c said. "And Daniel. I thought when I saw you with Samantha Carter, that you did not desire him. I was mistaken and I allowed our union when I should not have. I have allowed him to betray his feelings for you. For that, I am sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault," Jack said softly. "I was..." 

"I know," Teal'c interrupted. "Daniel and I both understand what happened. Because of that, I am bound by honor to step aside as Daniel's lover. I place him in your hands now. See that you treat him well, O'Neill, or you will have me to answer to." 

As he spoke, Teal'c took Daniel's hand and put it in Jack's. Jack stared at his friends as the meaning of Teal'c's words sank in. He was stepping aside. Teal'c was stepping aside so he and Daniel could be together. 

Sam watched the interaction between the three men in silence. She could feel the pain radiating off of the Jaffa as he basically handed Daniel over to Jack. She did not know how he found the strength to do what he had just done. She knew, if it had been her, she never would have been able to do it. As it was, she could hardly stand to watch. 

"No," Jack moaned softly. "You can't do this." 

"Why not?" Teal'c questioned. 

"Because Daniel deserves better," Jack answered flatly. "He deserves someone who can give him what he needs. Someone who can love him back." 

"Are you saying you do not love him, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, his anger beginning to peak again. 

"No!" Jack shouted quickly. "But I can't love him." 

"Jack, you're not making any sense here," Daniel coaxed gently. For once, Jack was the one talking in riddles. It was unnerving. 

"I don't think I could...could bring myself to..." Jack trailed off, trying to get the words out, but unable to. 

"Could what?" Sam asked as she moved to join her friends. She knelt by Jack's side, wrapping a comforting arm around him. 

"Could bring myself to...penetrate...Daniel again," Jack whispered, his face blushing scarlet. "Even orally." 

"Oh, Jack," Daniel said and squeezed the man's hand tightly. Sam, too, tightened her grip around his shoulders in an attempt to lend him all the support she could. 

"I'm sorry, Danny," Jack whispered, tears threatening once more. 

"No!" Sam said harshly causing all three men to look at her. "We've fought too hard and come too far to let those fucking bastards win. They are NOT taking this away from the two of you." 

"Sam..." Jack began but she cut him off. 

"No, Jack," she said, her voice firm with resolve. "If you don't think you can bring yourself to do that then we'll help you. I know what you're afraid of. You're afraid you'll lose control. That the Beast will come back and you'll hurt him. But Teal'c and I will be right there. We've come this far together, we can go the rest of the way." The others just looked at her. She was right, of course. They would not allow the Ek-kaduans to win, not when they were so close. 

"I am afraid I must agree with Samantha," Teal'c said breaking the silence. "We are a family. And we shall see this through as one." 

Slowly Sam got to her feet and held out her hand to Jack. He looked at the others huddled around him, not believing they were willing to do so much for him. Daniel smiled reassuringly at him while Teal'c merely inclined his head.

"Take her hand, Jack," Daniel said softly. 

And he did. He was a bit disconcerted to see his own hand trembling as he did so. But Sam squeezed his hand tightly in her own, lending him what strength she could. He watched as Daniel and Teal'c rose as one then reached down to help him to his feet. His legs seemed weak, almost numb as Sam carefully led him up the stairs to his bedroom. 

"If you don't want to do this, Jack, just say so," Daniel said from behind him.

"I don't..." Jack began hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I don't want them to win. I love you and I want to be with you. I'm just... just not sure I can."

"Then, as Samantha said, we will help you," Teal'c replied, his voice firm and strong. 

"Are you sure you really want to, Teal'c?" Jack asked, looking his friend in the eyes.

"Yes, O'Neill, I do."

"I don't deserver you," Jack whispered. "I don't deserve any of you."

"And how deserving was I when I was First Prime of Apophis?" Teal'c asked bluntly. "How worthy was I of your friendship when I chose Daniel's wife to be host to Amonet? You did not turn from me then, I will not turn from you now."

Carefully, Sam led him the rest of the way to the bed. Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a brief look, then followed them. Silently, they urged Jack to the center of the bed. Daniel paused for a moment to look at his soon to be lover. He smiled slightly, thinking to himself of how right this was, then climbed onto the bed beside the other man.

Teal'c watched as his lover went to the other man. A part of him cried out at the loss, but he carefully locked that part away. He would deal with it later, when he was alone. Right now, his friends were in need of his help. As he looked away, he caught Sam's eyes. The understanding he saw there helped to ease the worst of the pain. As he was there for his family, so would his family be there for him.

Sam saw the brief look of longing and pain in the big Jaffa's eyes as he watched Daniel go to Jack and her heart went out to him. She marveled again at the strength and conviction of this man. She vowed, as she locked eyes with him, to be there for him if he needed her.

A soft moan from Jack brought their attention back to the bed. Daniel was leaning over the Colonel kissing him softly. They took the bulge in Jack's pants as a good sign and watched as the lovers embraced. It was plain to see that Daniel was going as slowly as he could. Even so, Jack was trembling beneath him so he reluctantly backed off.

"Jack?" Daniel queried softly.

"I'm okay, Dan," he said a bit sheepishly. "It's just a bit overwhelming. I thought I'd blown it for good. To have you here now... after everything I did... "

"I know," Daniel said. "It's like a dream. But I'm real, Jack. I'm real and I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," came the soft reply as Jack reached up to pull Daniel back down into a kiss.

It was as simple as that. Teal'c and Sam retreated to the far end of the bedroom, giving the lovers as much privacy as they could while still giving Jack, and Daniel, the reassurance of their presence. As Jack prepared to enter Daniel, Sam moved closer to Teal'c and the Jaffa wrapped his arms around her. Holding her to him, he watched as his lover gave himself to the man he loved. 

When it was over, Jack carefully pulled out of Daniel. He breathed a sigh of relief when there was no blood to be found. He felt something inside himself loosen then, as the fear of hurting the other man finally disappeared.

As Jack curled up in Daniel's arms, exhausted, he smiled his thanks to his friends.

"You're welcome," Sam said as they stood up and moved toward the door. 

"See that you treat him well, O'Neill," Teal'c said as he followed Sam out the door and closed it behind them.

"Are you alright?" she asked once they were safely out of earshot.

"No," the Jaffa replied truthfully. "But in time, I will be."

END.


End file.
